One More Night
by willworkforramen
Summary: The time had arrived to to say goodbye to the man she had just spent the last days with—the most thrilling, dangerous, and confusing days of her life—but she found herself unable to let him go just yet. Hiding from the government and on borrowed time, what will the beautiful "City That Never Sleeps" have in store for them? [Complete]
1. Stay

It had been just a few days since she first met the man now standing before her; Newt Scamander. They had just been through a whirlwind of chaos with lost magical creatures, government corruption, and losing the poor, tortured young boy she had been caring for. She felt shaken, a little vulnerable, but more than anything, she felt a growing affection for this man. This man who appeared out of nowhere in her life had just flipped the entirety of New York City, and her life, upside down.

And now he was leaving.

"Listen, Newt, I wanted to thank you," Tina looked down at the ground shyly.

"What on earth for?" Newt responded and shuffled nervously, wanting to look her in the eyes but unable to.

"Well, you know, if you wouldn't have said all of those nice things to Madam Picquery about me, I wouldn't be back on the investigative team now."

"Well, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have investigating me." His crooked smile crept across his face as he stole a glance at her, before returning back to safely looking at the ground.

She smiled as she could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes, looking up at him now. "Try not to need investigating for a bit."

"I will. A quiet life for me for now on, back to the Ministry, deliver my manuscripts—"

"But what if you didn't?" The words spilled out of her mouth as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Wha—" He looked straight at her now, taken back by her sudden intensity.

"What if you didn't… go home… just yet." She felt a little uncomfortable after her sudden outburst. She had an urge rise in her to move closer to him, but was too nervous and didn't want to come on too strong.

"One more night." She said, regaining her confidence.

"Tina, you heard Madam Picquery yourself—" He stuttered, feeling flustered and unsure of himself all of the sudden.

"Yes, I know what she said," she sighed and looked back down at the ground. She just acquired her position at work, the one she longed for and had true passion for, back and didn't want to jeopardize the life she was about to have. She also didn't want to jeopardize Newt, or his safety… whatever the consequences might be if he stayed.

But she also couldn't let him leave just yet, or stand the thought of saying goodbye indefinitely at this very moment. Not after everything they had just been through. She needed one night of normalcy, one more night to get to know this man she could feel her heart start to ache for.

"I'll hide you at Queenie and I's place." She was speaking softly now, and got the courage to move a little closer to him. "One more night. That's it. First thing in the morning, you will go home."

He felt anxious at the thought, considering the impression he had already left on the city—especially the Magical Congress of the United States of America. He was also anxious to get his manuscript to the Ministry at home, and to be home in general. He looked around nervously at the crowds for a moment, his head still low but his eyes darting around. But something inside him was drawing him to stay as well, and as he looked up and stared into her large brown eyes, he couldn't find any words except,

"W-well, alright then."

He swallowed and his crooked smile appeared once again. She smiled back as she felt the tears leaving her eyes and excitement rise in her chest. She hadn't expected him to actually agree.

"Okay. Let's go." She started walking away and he quickly followed, turning a corner away from any No-Majs sight, before apparating back to her home.

* * *

They arrived just in front of the doorway in the living room. Freshly washed clothes were floating as they dried in front of the fireplace, as they always were, and the sultry sound of Louis Armstrong's trumpet played throughout the home. The delicious scent of jam tarts, which were still steaming on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table, danced through the air. In one of the chairs sat Queenie, staring off into a daydream, with a once-bitten tart in front of her.

"Queenie?" Tina cautiously approached her, causing her sister to slightly jump.

"Teenie! You're back! How did everything go? Do you know when—" That's when she spotted Newt, who was timidly looking at the ground as he remained by the doorway.

"Oh, you're here! What happened?" She looked over at her sister, catching the _I'll tell you later_ look Tina was giving her at the perfect time. "Oh," she silently mouthed, realizing she would have to save her curiosity for now.

She brightly smiled. "Well! Whatever the reason is, I'm glad to have you back Mr. Scamander… please, have a tart, I just made them!" She made her way back to her seat, curiously watching her sister, as Tina turned to Newt and gestured for him to sit at the table.

"Ah, yes, I'll just go put my things away in the guest bedroom first…" He answered clumsily, before shuffling past the table and giving an awkward smile to Queenie as he left the room.

Tina sat down, still filled with nerves and excitement that she had convinced Newt to stay for one more night. This magical (in more than one sense) man left her with nagging curiosity and intrigue; she felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of simply being able to talk to him and spend time with him. It was only when she broke away from her fleeting daydream that she noticed the crushed look that had replaced her sisters smile, as she stared off into space once again.

"Queenie?" Tina softly spoke, "Are you okay?"

A tear fell down her cheek almost as quickly as she wiped it away, looking away again for a moment before raising her bright azure eyes to meet her sisters. "Well, you know—of course I am, I just…"

"Jacob." Tina confirmed, feeling her heart break for her sister. She hadn't even thought of how bringing Newt back home so soon might affect Queenie, with everything that had just happened. It had been less than a day since her sister had to say goodbye, possibly forever.

"You know I love to have fun," she started, clearing her throat, "I love to dance. I love to play. I love to meet new people… but he was different Tina, he really was. What a sweetheart that man is—oh, and how brave he was! A No-Maj, braver than any of us, and we—we took it all away from him!" She felt her features collapse, trying not to sob, especially with company over. She put her face in her hands for a moment to compose herself, and then looked up in the air, attempting to dry her tears.

Tina's face fell, agreeing with every word her sister said. She had grown very fond of Jacob herself—not nearly as much as her sister—but wished there was something she could have done avoid obliviating him. _He really was a sweet, brave man. I'm so sorry, Queenie_. She reached her hand across the table to hold her sisters. That was when Queenie gave in to the tears, sobbing as quietly as she could, although the pain was tearing her completely apart inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newt was scanning the room he wasn't quite sure he'd ever see again. He took a deep breath, looking at the bed that Jacob had slept in. He felt a sting of sadness at the loss of his newfound friend—one of the bravest, funniest, and most genuine Muggles he had ever met. The acceptance on Jacob's face as he stepped into the rain with arms wide open flashed across his memory, deepening the sadness aching in his chest. He felt comfort in having left him collateral to start the bakery he had so much passion in owning, helping his friend achieve his goals and dreams, and trying to convince himself that somehow obliviating him was for the best. He let out a deep sigh, and sat on what was once his own bed. Next to him was his case, the catalyst for all of the chaos that had occurred within the past few days. He smiled as he looked over at it, putting his hand on top.

"Behave yourselves," He said through his crooked smile. "T-this is important to me. I might be going mad for doing this—no, I certainly am—but we will be home soon." His creatures who he took care of, adored, and who were his dearest friends, had led him to eventually be here… right here, right now, back in this apartment. Because of them he had met Jacob, and… Tina. He realized that he should probably return to the kitchen.

He patted the top of the case before standing up. Taking another deep breath, he set the briefcase underneath the bed, cast a Disillusionment charm to conceal it, and left the room.

* * *

Tina and Queenie had been sitting in silence as they both processed the loss of their friend, and for Queenie, potential lover, when they heard a door shut and footsteps approach them. They both looked up at each other—Tina, unsure of what to say or how to move on from their conversation, and Queenie, with a look of enlightenment upon her face. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"That's what we should do! All three of us—lets go out! Let's show Mr. Scamander the city!"

Newt stood behind the table, a bit taken back by the sudden enthusiasm, glancing between the two sisters quietly. Queenie figured that if anything was going to help ease the pain, it would be a night out in the beautiful nightlife—the lights, music, and the people. She needed to feel free.

"There's so much to do, so much to see, so many people to meet—oh, you'll love it!" She then turned to Newt, with her bright smile and eyes, which made him shuffle and look away, but with a slight smile of his own.

A jolt of nervousness shot through Tina's body. What if they were seen? Newt can't be caught in the city. She didn't know what would happen to him, what would happen to her, or her position she just got back, if they were caught. "Queenie, that sounds wonderful, but... Nobody can know that Newt is still here. He has to be hidden."

Queenie looked away for a moment, contemplating. Within the next few moments, her excitement spread across her face again as she answered,

"Tonight, we're No-Majs."

Tina and Newt locked eyes simultaneously, both feeling uneasy, a little scared, but Tina couldn't help the flutter of excitement in her chest. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to let loose and party—it might have actually been since she graduated from Ilvermorny. But was it worth possibly losing her job, or endangering Newt?

"Queenie, after everything that just happened, we should probably lay low…" But when she looked back to her sister, she could see her mind and heart were already set on it. She let out a sigh and surrendered. Newt walked over to the table, standing between the two sisters that sat on opposite ends. He put his hands in his pocket, and looking at the ground, he shrugged.

"Let's do it, then."

Tina looked up at Newt, smiling, before abruptly getting up from the table. "Well, I'm going to start getting ready, then. Newt, change your appearance up a bit—the last thing we need is having to bail you out of jail tonight." And with that she was walking towards her room.

Queenie giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh, Mr. Scamander—this is going to be so much fun! You'll see, I party with the No-Majs all the time! You know, just to change it up a bit. No-Maj men like to pay for my drinks."

His cheeks turned light pink as he looked down at the ground.

"Honey, don't be so nervous. Here—I'll get you ready." She took out her wand and with a few waves of her hand, Newt was now dressed in a black suit with a dark grey vest, a white shirt, and a striped black and yellow tie, completed with black dress shoes.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" She exclaimed. "Hmm…" She scanned him from head to toe, contemplating what else to change.

"Ah, that's it!" And with another flick of her wand, a moustache sprouted on his face. He rose his hand to his upper lip, feeling the course, light-brown hair that now covered it.

"I've never been able to grow one of these, actually." He lightly laughed, still stroking his new facial hair.

"Okay, now us girls have to get ready. Feel free to eat, drink—anything you'd like, Mr. Scamander." Queenie then walked away to start getting ready.

Newt awkwardly stood in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, and then looked down to see the jam tarts Queenie had made. He shrugged to himself and picked one up, and took a bite. "Mm," he said out loud absentmindedly, looking around the room.

* * *

Tina sat at her vanity, staring in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She couldn't conceal the smile that kept creeping up her face as she thought about not only spending a night with Newt, but being that young, carefree, spirited woman she once was. Work and life as it is had worn her down through the years, and she hardly took the time for any entertainment or excitement anymore—or really anything for herself. She picked up her wand and used it to lift her foundation, which in circles created a soft, creamy glow across her face. She lifted her brush and rouge, closing her eyes as the brush tenderly circled her cheeks. Her lipstick delicately touched her lips and created a perfect cherry cupid's bow. Her mascara and curler defined and shaped her eyelashes, elongating them with a perfect shape. And finally, a pale jade eyeshadow with smokey black at the ends was painted across her lids, accompanied by a strike of bold black eyeliner.

She opened her eyes, and quietly gasped at her reflection. She looked beautiful. Her large brown eyes popped against her creamy, porcelain skin; her scarlet lips looked like they were begging to be kissed, and her rose cheeks looked like she already had been. It had been years since she took the time to doll herself up and bring out her inner femininity. She smiled at herself, fighting the tears of happiness that were begging to escape. She quickly got up to pick out her dress, the flutter of excitement in her chest growing stronger by the minute.

"Hmmm…" She scanned her closet, which was filled mainly with various blouses, pants, and jackets. She sighed.

"Ah, yes!" She exclaimed to herself as she grabbed one of the few dresses she owned anymore. It was a beautiful, knee-length dress, shoulder-less with a deep v-line plunge. The dress was shimmering chartreuse, with accents of silver embroidered from the neckline, down the plunge and burst into a beautiful pattern throughout the flowy, elegant bottom of the dress. She set it on the chair as she looked for jewelry, picking out a long chain of beautiful silver to drape across her chest. She caught a glimpse of herself in her long mirror, and realized how much she missed the woman looking back at her. She looked confident, alive, and bewitching.

Newt, becoming a bit bored with aimlessly looking around the living room and kitchen, walked towards Tina's room to check on her. He turned his head, and stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed into her room.

Tina stood in front of her mirror, only in her light pink chemise of wide laces in intricate patterns and silk ribbons, gazing at herself as she admired her own face and body. He could feel his heart start to palpitate, but he couldn't find the willpower to look away. She turned to the side as her hands then ran along the curves of her body; over her small breasts and down her hips as she gazed at herself in the mirror. His eyes followed her hands as he could feel a warm twitch just underneath his navel, and his brain started buzzing. He could feel the blood rushing between his thighs as he retraced every contour back up her body that she had just touched. He imagined himself kissing and caressing every inch, taking in her sweet scent and tasting her skin. His eyes widened as she started to turn towards him, so he quickly turned away and made his way back into the kitchen, his heart still pounding in his chest.

He grabbed onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table and bent over a bit, looking down at the ground as he desperately tried to compose himself.

"Are you okay, Mr. Scamander?" He quickly stood up to meet Queenie's bright baby blue eyes and wide smile. She couldn't resist embarrassing him a bit, especially since she had just read his mind.

He fumbled with his hands before putting them back in his pockets, his cheeks bright as rubies as he looked back down at the ground. Eye contact was always hard for him… but it was even harder to look in the eyes of a woman whose sister he was craving to touch.

"Y-yes, Queenie, ah, sorry about that," He spat out awkwardly, looking away from her as much as he could. "J-just feeling a bit off is all. I'm okay though." He made his way into the living room, unable to handle the anxiety that being around Queenie was giving him. Queenie giggled to herself, shaking her head as she went back to putting on her makeup with a compact mirror.

Tina emerged from her room, wearing her glistening dress which clung to every curve and then flowed at her knees. Her long chain of silver was draped across her chest, and beautiful silver drop earrings dangled from her ears, which had large diamonds in the middle of them. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she first looked over to Queenie, and then to Newt, who was sitting slightly crouched over in the living room.

"Are we ready?" She asked excitedly. Queenie gave her a nod with a closed, wide smile, and Newt stood up awkwardly, attempting to force his crooked smile as he looked at her. Tina could sense some discomfort in the atmosphere between them, but she decided to ignore it.

"New York City, I hope you're ready for us!" Queenie exclaimed as she walked past both Newt and her sister towards the door. They both hurriedly followed her, and they all headed towards the train.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this is the first fanfic I am writing after an eight-year hiatus. I missed writing and reading fanfiction for a long time, but recently seeing Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them made me finally jump back into it. I'm so eager to see what everyone thinks of this story, and also nervously excited to be writing it. I hope this introduction was interesting! Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	2. New Territory

They stepped out from the subway and into the crisp city air as the vibrant lights from the outside of all the clubs, restaurants, and theatres simultaneously illuminated their eyes, and they unconsciously all gasped at the sudden thrill to their senses. Crowds walked hurriedly in all directions around them; young couples in their evening wear out for their date night, groups of young flapper women chatting with their cigarettes elegantly held by their holders in small, delicate, gloved hands, and groups of suited men with their cigars discussing business and the aforementioned women. The city was alive with jazz music from the various clubs dancing through the air with the scent of various perfumes and tobacco as its partner. Newt couldn't help the awe-struck expression that appeared on his face as he looked up and down the street with what was genuine excitement. He typically wasn't one for large crowds, noises, or overwhelming situations in general—but he felt himself increasingly being drawn in to the energetic nightlife with each second he observed it.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Tina said excitedly, surprised herself that she had even agreed to this evening in the first place, let alone the fact she was standing here now. She also was a quieter, more withdrawn person herself—but even she missed the occasional nights when she would join Queenie on her adventures, creating memories she couldn't remember, but still would never forget.

"I-it really is." Newt stammered, before breaking his focus from everything around him and looking over at Tina. Her face was beaming, with her smile wider than he had ever seen it, and her large mocha eyes glistening with the city lights. His cheeks turned a light rose as he made himself look back at the street.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Queenie exclaimed, looking over at the both of them. "I say that first, we hit Connie's Inn. You'll love it, Mr. Scamander—the music is unreal and the people are wild fun! Tina will tell ya!"

Tina looked up at Newt, knowing how uncomfortable he could get in large, busy company. She gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked down for a moment, knowing that one way or another he was going to be forced into a club—and he knew nothing about them, or anything about this city in general, so there wasn't much of a point in disagreeing. He shrugged, looking back up at the both of them.

"Sure. Okay."

Queenie giggled with excitement, linked arms with her sister and headed down the street. Newt timidly walked right behind them, still glancing around as he took in the lively atmosphere around them. The streets of Harlem at night were definitely a sight to see, and he could feel a small sense of comfort growing as he adjusted to the energy and charm.

A large illuminated sign flashed at the front of the building, "Connie's" spelled out going down the length of it, with "Inn" at the very bottom. The sound of smooth jazz and laughter emanated from the building as elegant crowds were entering the building as inconspicuously as they could.

"Now, try not to have too much fun tonight Mr. Scamander," Queenie looked over at him and winked. "Connie's Inn is a façade. This is really a speakeasy. If you didn't know, alcohol is illegal here—meaning you can't be stumbling down the streets when we leave."

He chuckled lightly, looking down and nodding. He hadn't even thought about it, really—he wasn't much of a drinker. Tina unlinked with her sisters arm and moved over to link with Newt. He abruptly looked up at her, meeting her wide smile which made him unwittingly smile right back at her.

They moved in towards the entrance, taking an immediate turn once they were inside, which led down a hallway that ended with a staircase. Queenie led the way in front of them down the stairs. She tapped on the door, and was immediately met with an opened slit at the top of the door in which part of a man's face appeared.

"What's the password?" The main said in a humorous tone.

"Oh, Robert, let me in!" Queenie giggled, and the door was opened. The sound of jazz and a lively crowd was immediately amplified, taking Newt back a bit, and Tina squeezed his arm softly. He composed himself as they all stepped into the speakeasy.

"Queenie, nice to see ya!" A man at one of the tables yelled to her as they walked through to the bar. She cheekily blew him a kiss.

The club was more expansive than Newt had expected; elegant black wood accented with gold lined the walls and large, ornate black and yellow chandeliers hung from the ceiling across the space. There must have been thirty or so tables placed throughout, and at the far end from the entrance was a grand stage. There were two grand bars against both adjacent walls, opulent and also accented with gold art-deco design.

"Oh…" Is all Newt could say, blown away by the overwhelming ambience.

They reached the bar, and the bartender also immediately recognized Queenie. He nudged at the other bartender, who turned and immediately lit up.

"Hey, hey, look who it is—my favorite vamp!"

Queenie blushed a little and gave him a teasing look. "And look who I got to come out with me!" She grabbed Tina by her arm and brought her slightly forward.

"Aww, Tina! Haven't seen you around either—how ya been? You came out for the perfect night. We're throwing a birthday party for one of our closest chums. It's going to be a good time."

"Hey, what are you all drinking?" The other bartender chimed in.

"Three Sidecars." Queenie quickly ordered, smiling back at Newt and Tina.

They were served their drinks and they sat down at a table towards the back of the room. Newt sipped his cocktail, which clearly was a bit stiff compared to what he was used to, and Tina laughed.

"Aww, Newt. Just sip it."

The melodic swing of Fletcher Henderson and his band flowed through the room, and Newt could feel himself starting to finally relax. The air was filled with laughter, yelling, and random chatter, and as the night was going on, more people were starting to get up and dance in front of the stage. Queenie was one of them—her laughter could be heard louder than anyone else's, as she swung across the dancefloor with a handsome, dark-haired man.

Tina knew better than to expect that out of Newt, though.

"So… You used to come here often?" Newt inquired, taking another sip of his cocktail.

"W-well, you know, sometimes Queenie got me to climb out of our apartment," she laughed. "It's not really my thing, but it's nice to get a breath of fresh air every once in a while."

A waiter walked up to their table, setting a drink before her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Oh, I didn't order another—"

"This is courtesy of the gentleman at the bar." He answered, gesturing with his head and looking behind them. Both Newt and Tina turned to look, and there stood a tall, light-eyed and light-haired man in a grey and black striped suit with a brown tie, who nodded at Tina once their eyes met. He smirked as he held up his drink to her, and then looked away and took a sip. The waiter bowed slightly to them and walked away.

She turned back towards the table, not acknowledging him, as her cheeks turned bright red. Newt awkwardly turned back as well, looking down at the table and unsure if it was his place to ask. With the alcohol flowing through his system, he did anyway.

"U-Uhm, is that—"

"It's a long story, Newt." Tina clumsily interrupted. She took another sip of her drink. "I'm sorry. He's just someone I used to know." She still was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Okay, then. Well, uh, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll return in a moment." And with that he gracelessly made his way across the room.

* * *

Tina sighed heavily, staring at the drink sitting before her. _Well, I'm not going to waste it._ She finished the drink she had already been working on, and then picked up the other, taking a large sip.

That's when she felt a presence beside her, which caused her to look up with the glass still at her lips.

"Tina Goldstein," the deep voice calmly addressed her, before he sat down at the table. "How wonderful it is to see you. It's been a long time."

There sat the man who had ordered her drink—his electric green eyes set on her as he smirked. She slowly set her drink down and gave a half-effort smile, then swallowed before looking back up at him.

"Richard." She answered. "Yes, it's been a while."

"You look beautiful." He kept his eyes on her face as she tried as much as she could to not look back. "Just as beautiful as I remembered."

Her cheeks turned a rose hue, as she now looked down at her lap. She wished she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him, but she did, all too well. After they graduated together from Ilvermorny, she was sure he was going to propose to her. They had dated since they were in their third year, and were the envy of everyone. Everyone was sure they would make it—young and hopeful, she thought it was only a matter of months when they moved in together. She had a vision; they were going to make this new apartment in Manhattan their home. She had a plan; they were going to get married, and have delicate, beautiful little babies while she worked in her dream government job and he a rising star in acting.

He didn't share that vision, or that plan.

The last time Tina had set eyes on the man now sitting next to her, he was above her best friend in the bed they shared. They were in the "throes of passion" as one might say, and as she opened the door, the two closest people in her life stared back at her, wide-eyed and speechless.

"I appreciate the drink, Richard, but I think you should leave." She said sternly, only looking up slightly at the table, still unwilling to look him in the eyes.

"Now, Tina, I'm just trying to talk to you." He lightly touched her arm and sat closer to her.

Newt left the restroom and made his way back to their table, looking down at the ground the entire time so he wouldn't bring any attention to himself. He wasn't completely drunk yet, but he could certainly feel it, and was oddly embarrassed of it. It had been a very long time since he was at any level of intoxication.

He looked up once he was within feet of the table, and saw the man from the bar sitting next to her. His eyes followed to see his hand resting on her arm. His immediate reaction was to back away and leave, find a hotel and call it a night. He then studied Tina closer, and noticed the uncomfortable look on her face as she looked down at the table, leaning away from him as he spoke to her. He felt a foreign sense of anger bubble up inside of his chest and approached them.

"Excuse me, I don't think—"

"Yes, excuse you. We're having a conversation." Richard looked up at Newt now, a clear expression of irritation on his face.

Tina looked up at him desperately, her wide eyes begging for him to save her.

Newt had been drinking, but he hadn't drank enough for this. He took a step back, looking down at the ground again. "O-Oh, well—" He began to turn away, unsure of what else he could do, and unable to make himself be any more confrontational.

"Newt! Please!" Tina sprang up from her chair, ripping her arm from Richard, as she took ahold of Newt's. Newt rapidly turned back around to face Tina, feeling his anxiety spike and his mind start to panic. Richard stood up immediately and stepped towards them, his eyes now more intense, looking at first Tina, and then Newt.

"This is none of your business—"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

A voice rang out from the stage—the bartender from when they first arrived was at the microphone. He had a wide, toothy smile on his face as he held a drink in his hand.

"I'm pleased to announce, our guest of honor has arrived—" He gestured at someone in the crowd to come up on stage, looking down to his right. A drunken laugh came from that direction as a figure started to emerge towards the stage.

"—Jacob Kowalski!"

And there he was, walking towards his friend, as he nodded, smiling, while shaking his head.

"You've outdone yourself this time." Jacob chuckled into the microphone.

Tina's mind immediately went to Queenie, and she quickly started searching the room. She had no idea how Queenie was going to handle this—seeing him so soon, just a couple of days after everything that had happened. Her sister had just been in tears hours earlier over this man, and now here he was under bright lights and the focus of the club. Her eyes started to water as she tore into the crowds, desperately searching for her sister.

"Queenie! Queenie!" She called as quietly as she could, not wanting to interrupt what was going on, but needing to find her sister. She turned to look at the face of each head of blonde curls she passed, but none of them were her.

"Tina—" Newt attempted to follow her as the people in the crowd were becoming increasingly irritated at being pushed through. "Sorry, sorry…" He muttered as he tried to keep up.

He finally was able to reach her, and softly touched her arm. Tina glanced back at him but continued to push forward. He sighed and continued following her.

"Queenie!" He heard her exclaim, and saw Queenie's face turn towards her sister.

"Shh!" She put her fingers to her mouth.

Tina and Newt had completely missed the words Jacob and the bartender exchanged on stage, and they were now walking off to the side as an eruption of clapping engulfed the room.

"Queenie—are you—"

"Tina! You worry too much," Queenie clumsily said, her eyes slightly glazed over, but she was clearly still coherent. "I-I'm okay. I'm going to go say hello." Queenie pushed lightly past her sister and made her way towards the bar where Jacob now was chatting with a group of men.

Tina looked back at Newt, a look of resignation on her face. She shrugged and tiredly smiled at him.

"Well, that's a relief, at least."

Newt felt exhausted himself, and managed a smile back. Tina linked arms with him again once more as they made their way to the bar as well.

"Listen, Newt, I know this is probably a lot for you," she started as they walked through the crowd. "Thank you."

She looked up at him, and he simply nodded. "Of course, Tina."

They joined her sister at the bar and ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

"It's getting pretty late, isn't it?" Newt asked, unable to find a clock in the room. They had already drank two more rounds of cocktails, and he was feeling extremely tipsy.

Tina laughed. "Newt, it's probably about eleven." She took a sip of her drink. "The night is still young."

He let out a playful sigh, not wanting to be a downer when Tina and Queenie were still having fun. Queenie especially—she had been eagerly chatting with Jacob and his friends for the past hour or so.

"Raid!"

A voice tore through the entire room, as a man ran through the entrance and then stood on one of the tables.

"Raid! Everyone out! Now!"

Within seconds everyone in the room was scrambling and chaos broke out. The sound of glass shattering from drinks being dropped was heard throughout the club, and chatter and yelling of panic filled the air. Newt instinctively brought Tina close to him to protect her, although he was extremely nervous himself, as he made his way while holding her while heading towards where everyone else was going. He was paralyzed with fear and unable to speak, and Tina just clung to him as they moved with the crowd. Tina instinctively glanced around for her sister, but couldn't find her before they were out the door.

The secret exit left everyone running in either direction down an alleyway, and Newt led Tina to the right. They hurried until they reached a left turn that they took, hiding in the corner of a gate where the alley had a dead end. They hid in the shadows as people ran by, soon followed by police. Some minutes later, everything fell silent.

Newt's breathing was only now starting to steady, and Tina stepped away from his hold to catch her own breath. They both looked down at the ground, attempting to process the fact they almost were arrested—by No-Majs, nonetheless.

"L-look… I tried to do this. For you. I can't—"

"Newt…" Tina stepped towards him. She felt a rush of guilt take over, and her face fell as she watched him in the corner, still breathing irregularly and looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't know all of this would happen, I thought we would have fun—"

"Who is he?" Newt looked up at her, the alcohol in his system giving him courage. His mind was pushing him to find out. He needed to know. He needed to know if she still…

"What?" Taken completely by surprise, Tina looked at him quizzically. They almost had just been arrested, and that was still on his mind?

"…Nevermind, it's not my business—" He looked back down at the ground, ashamed by his nerve.

"Do you want it to be?"

Newt now met her eyes again, the deep shades of caramel glistening against the moonlight. She stood there, staring at him.

He reached a hand out towards her, grabbing ahold of her jacket and gently pulling her towards him. He was acting purely on instinct now, unable to verbalize anything he was feeling. Tina's eyes widened and gazed deep into his, as their faces were only inches apart.

He leaned in towards her and passionately pressed his lips against hers, which she immediately reciprocated. Her hands traced along his jawline and then cradled his head, her fingers entwined in his messy hair. His other hand reached around and desperately grabbed her hips, pulling her against him, and they both fell against the brick wall. She let a soft moan escape from her throat, as he pushed his tongue between her lips and brought her closer.

She pressed both palms against his chest, slowly dragging her hands down his hard chest and stomach. She felt his hard length press against her, making her gasp as she felt her knees go weak. She felt a pulse of need through her body and warmth between her thighs, as she gently lowered her hands and tugged at his waistband, pulling him harder against her. This caused him to let out a low growl as he broke away from her lips and began kissing below her ear. Her skin was sweeter than he had imagined—he couldn't get enough as his lips kissed continuously down her neck, eventually finding the curves of her breasts he had been craving to touch with each glance he stole at her plunging neckline throughout the evening.

"O-Oh, Newt…"

He smirked against her skin and continued kissing her slowly back up to below her ear. Still holding her, he turned them both around and her back was now against the wall. He placed both hands on the wall at each side of her, breathing heavily and gazing deep into her eyes. He studied her striking features with a conflicted look on his face, making her heart ache. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a rush of anxiety run through him, and the liquid courage was starting to wear off. _How could I take advantage of her like this?_ She was feeling overwhelmed and nervous herself, but the last thing she wanted was for Newt to feel like he did anything wrong. She reached her hand out towards him and held his chin.

"Tina..."

Tina put her finger up to his lips as she gave him an understanding smile.

"Tina!" A voice rang out through the alley. They both jumped away from each other, Tina tucking herself back into her dress as she turned towards the sound. Newt fumbled around for a moment, quickly putting his hands in his pockets just before two figures emerged in front of the alley.

"Teenie, Newt! There you are! Let's go—Landmark Tavern is still open!"

There stood Queenie and Jacob, curiously peering down the alley at them.

"Come on!" Queenie motioned with her hands, a smirk growing across her face as she began to realize what she interrupted.

Both Newt and Tina sheepishly, briefly glanced at each other, and then looked down at the ground as they left.

* * *

 **A/N:** And here ends chapter two! I had to do a LOT of research for this chapter, because although I know some things about the twenties, I wanted everything to be as accurate as possible. Connie's Inn and Landmark Tavern were real speakeasies in Harlem at the time, Fletcher Henderson did play there fairly often, and I tried to portray the language and decor as accurately as possible. Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	3. Intoxication

As the four of them strolled along the Hudson River towards their next destination, Newt watched as the glistening water reflected in Tina's eyes. His heart was still pounding in his chest from their brief encounter in the alleyway only some minutes ago, and admiring her striking features against the moonlight wasn't making it any easier to relax. He let out a nervous sigh, finally breaking away to gaze at the water himself. Jacob and Queenie walked several paces ahead of them, clearly lost within their own world, judging by the constant stream of laughter and quiet conversation that flowed through the air from them—as well as the closing gap between their bodies, causing their hands to occasionally bump into each other, and then they both would momentarily blush and pause in conversation.

Newt had no idea he would be seeing his friend again so soon, and he couldn't help feeling a bit conflicted about the fact that the man who now walked in front of him thought of him as a complete stranger. They had just spent several days together in complete chaos of magical creatures, corrupted governments, and adventure. He knew this man's hopes and dreams of opening a bakery, his desire for love and friendship that was stolen from him as soon as he grasped it—he even knew that he preferred strudel over pie. But Jacob didn't even know Newt's name.

Tina watched as his brows started to furrow and his expression darken as he watched the two in front of them. She instinctively held his hand, which startled him and tore him away from his thoughts and made him look straight into her doe-like eyes. He could see the worry painted across her face, which instantly relieved his frustration.

"I-I apologize, Tina, I haven't been the greatest conversationalist tonight." He stammered, breaking away from her gaze and looking once more at the river.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She answered, turning her head away from his as well as she also watched the waters once more.

"Yes, I am actually," he started. "I must say though, if this is the average night for a Muggle, they have far more interesting lives than I imagined."

She lightly giggled. "Well, then that's all that matters."

He smirked a bit, holding her hand tighter for a moment. He hadn't the slightest clue how she had managed to so quickly break through his barriers and already feel so safe, so inviting, and so comfortable to him, but he couldn't recall anyone else he felt this way with in only a matter of days. The newfound sense of security and excitement was powerful, but he couldn't help the small quiet voice of fear in the back of his mind—which was nothing new, especially when it came to any interaction with other people.

No matter how many beasts he met, cared for, and bonded with, the idea of a new human being entering his life on any personal level was much more terrifying.

* * *

Landmark Tavern was a large building that stood along the Hudson River waterfront, made of red brick and towering three stories. The windows of the top two stories were covered and completely dark; through the bottom windows a beautiful dining room could be seen with small square tables spread throughout with a lit candle at each center. They walked in succession into the front doorway, silence spread across the entire first floor. Distant voices and music could be heard, but it clearly wasn't coming from any of the darkened, patron-less rooms before them.

"In case you guys haven't figured it out yet, the party's upstairs." Jacob joked, making his way through one of the hallways. They all followed as he led them up not one, but two staircases, and then arrived at a closed door once they walked down a narrow hallway on the third floor.

"Let me do it!" Queenie cried, excitedly pushing past Jacob to the front of the door. She tapped quietly, and like before, a small slit at the top of the door opened to reveal two eyes.

Queenie puckered her lips a bit and seductively gave her best bedroom eyes, looking up shyly at the eyes now scanning everyone in their group.

"I heard this was a place to go for a good time…"

The man behind the door remained silent, still peering at all of them.

"Am I wrong, mister?" She battered her eyes at him almost obnoxiously, the drinks she had earlier in the evening clearly making their way through her system.

The man cleared his throat and then slowly opened the door, revealing an expansive room made up of mostly male patrons. The majority of the bar was occupied by groups of men dressed in very worn, dirty clothing, grasping their drinks with rough and darkened hands from days on end of hard labor; but there were also some others dressed in clean, flashy suits it would take the average man six month's pay to buy, and were the only ones with women at their side. Of the latter group were many familiar faces from Connie's Inn, people who had also managed to escape the raid and were not quite ready to end their night. The room smelled mainly of tobacco and fish, but there were the lightest hints of perfume in the air.

The doorman nodded at each of them as they all walked through, promptly shutting the door behind them and turning away as soon as they were in the room.

"I guess I shoulda mentioned this is a bit of a… well, gentleman's bar," Jacob nervously started. "I've been coming here for years, though. They're good company."

Queenie shrugged, looking back at Newt and Tina with a hopeful expression, and then followed Jacob towards the bar. Newt and Tina hesitantly followed as well. The people sitting at the tables and standing around the room didn't bother to look at any of them as they passed, either too involved in their own conversations to notice, or staring off into space contemplatively with a cigar burning in their hand. The spacious, deep cherry wood bar towered in front of them, with each inch against the wall covered by bottles of different spirits. Queenie hurriedly walked up to Jacob and whispered in his ear as he spoke to the bartender. Soon enough, four drinks had been served and they all sat down at one of the tables.

"Well, this is… nice." Queenie struggled to maintain her previous excitement as she closed her eyes and took a gulp of her drink.

Jacob immediately sensed her discomfort. A look of embarrassment washed over his face as he took a gulp of his drink as well.

Newt awkwardly looked over at Tina, and she returned his glance.

"How about some music, huh?" Queenie rose clumsily from the table and made her way across the room to a jukebox. Tina followed right after her, hoping to recreate the fun they had been having before and leaving the men to talk.

Newt anxiously took several gulps of his drink, almost finishing it completely before he set the glass down. Jacob laughed as he watched Newt, and then patted him on the back.

"There ya go. What'd you say your name is?"

Newt felt incredibly uncomfortable by introducing himself to his own friend, but went along with the conversation anyway.

"O-Oh, I didn't, but, Newt," he then took another sip his drink. "U-Uh, Newt Scamander."

Jacob nodded. "I'm Jacob Kowalski. You from around here? I ain't never seen ya before."

Newt now looked directly at him, his hurt now amplified by the alcohol. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

Jacob now had a puzzled look upon his face as he looked at Newt, backing up slightly. "I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Scamander, I uh…"

Newt suddenly felt overwhelmed with confliction. He knew better than to let this get to his head or act on what he was feeling, but he couldn't handle it at the moment. He had no reason to be surprised, he knew how obliviation worked, but he had never had it happen to someone he cared about. He reached over to drink the last sip, and accidentally knocked it over on the table. Without thinking, he quickly pulled out his wand and casted a charm which turned the glass back upright and made the entire mess disappear.

Jacob's eyes widened and stared at him in complete disbelief, as murmurs started to rise from the other tables surrounding them. He realized what he had done only seconds later, and met Jacob's shocked expression with one of embarrassment.

"You two!" A voice rang out in the room, as a man in a black suit and long jacket approached them; it was one of Tina's coworkers, a MACUSA official. He angrily paced the floor, before pausing as he scanned Newt up and down.

"It's you…"

Tina urgently ran over once she realized what was happening. Grabbing Newt, she then ran towards the door before tearing it open. They briskly ran down the stairs before turning a corner into another hallway, and she then instantly apparated them both. They were now over a mile away at the edge of the Hudson River, the sound of flowing water starkly contrasting with the busy chatter of the tavern they had just left.

They now stood apart as they were catching their breath, both of them almost trembling at the fear of the confrontation they just escaped. Newt looked over at Tina as she was still hunched over, a feeling of desire overcoming him. His mind raced and struggled with its own thoughts and emotions because of Jacob, because of being out among so many other people, all of the close encounters they had in just the past few hours, and mostly, because of her. He felt a need for the security and comfort she brought him.

"Come with me."

Her eyes widened as she gazed into his. His piercing blue eyes were unwaveringly now focused on her, with a serious expression on his face.

"Come with me." He repeated, only breaking his stare when he blinked.

She fumbled a bit, startled by his sudden intensity, and she had to look down now because of her own nervousness.

"Newt… T-That's a lot to ask…"

He grabbed her hands and covered them completely with his, then looked down at them, already embarrassed at his blunt proposition. He didn't clearly understand why he was feeling this sudden rush of passion for her and need to have her with him, but he couldn't ignore it. He didn't understand why he wasn't able to compose himself as he always had done before, even if he was awkward and clumsy in the process. He felt the need raging in his chest.

"Why? Don't you want to?" He now felt stubborn and irrational, extremely contrary to his usual self.

"Well for one, I just got the job I've been waiting for," Tina started, feeling a rise of stubbornness in her chest now as well. Her voice hardened. "I love that position, and I've been fighting for years to have it back.

And Queenie—how could I just suddenly up and leave her completely alone? She might think she has Jacob again, but what if she doesn't? What if this ends with her being hurt?"

Newt was silent as he now focused his eyes on the ground.

"My whole life is here, Newt. Everything."

He raised his gaze just slightly, not meeting her eyes, but struggling to.

"We could have so many adventures, Tina. There's so much I want to show you…"

Tina couldn't believe the nerve—who is this man? Where was the compassionate, warm, and timid man she had gotten to know these past few days? She could feel anger growing within her, and she released his hands. This took him by surprise as his eyes shot up to meet hers.

"That's not fair, Newt."

Queenie finally caught up with them as she apparated only a few feet away. She examined the pained expression on her sister's face, and then looked over to meet Newt's conflicted one.

"Teenie, are you—"

"I think it's getting a bit late for me. I hope you all enjoy your night." Tina abruptly turned away from them both and started walking down the edge of the river, forcing herself not to look back as she huffed angrily, before apparating back to her and Queenie's apartment.

Newt now stared at the ground, completely paralyzed. Queenie's face softened, as she stepped cautiously towards him.

"Mr. Scamander, I know it might not be my place to say anything, but…"

He didn't move.

"…you've had a lot to drink tonight, and I might not know you like Teenie does, but I know this isn't you."

He slowly looked up at her, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

"Go to her. I know she must've gone back to our place—go. You'll regret it if ya don't."

She gave him a reassuring smile, feeling her heart ache for her sister. Even though she felt Newt had been acting erratically all evening (well… more erratically than usual) and had certainly crossed a line, judging by the replay of their conversation that was playing on loop in his mind as she read it, she knew that Tina was hoping—even if only deep within her heart, in a place where she could still deny it to herself—that Newt would come for her. He let out a soft sigh. He was emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted from the events of the evening. Part of him was tempted to find a hotel and try to speak to Tina in the morning, but he knew that he couldn't let the night end here.

He nodded at Queenie with a forced, polite smirk, before he apparated to the apartment.

* * *

Newt found himself just within their home in front of the front door once more, and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace before him. As he looked over, he saw Tina sitting at the kitchen table, quiet, looking down at the cup of coffee she had made, and alone besides the lone flower grown within a pot at the center. He swallowed, attempting to gather the courage he needed to have the conversation that was about to happen. He felt embarrassed, but more than anything, remorseful because of the way he had cornered her. Even in his current state of mind, he knew that he had made a mistake.

He slowly, gracelessly made his way to the kitchen, before placing his hand on the back of one of the chairs. Tina did not look up, even though her body subtly reacted to his presence.

"…May I sit here?" He timidly asked.

"S-Sure." She stammered, still not looking up at him.

He carefully pulled the chair out and sat across from her, never taking his eyes off of her. He never had been one that was skilled at conversation in general, but he certainly wasn't when it came to situations like this. He cleared his throat, folding his hands on the table as he looked across it towards her, but unable to look directly at her out of embarrassment.

"Tina, I…"

He was silenced by the pain he felt as she looked up at him. There was a stain of a tear down her face, darkened against her makeup. He drew his breath.

"I… should not have put you in that position.

I was suddenly so overwhelmed by everything… being with you, being out in the city… having to face the fact that Jacob truly has forgotten everything…

We were almost arrested, twice, in one evening, Tina.

I woke up this morning planning to be on my way back home, turning in my manuscript, returning to the Ministry. I wasn't prepared for any of this."

She nodded, still feeling the ache of hurt in her chest, but understanding everything he was saying. As he spoke, he kept looking down at the ground or in his lap and back at her every few seconds, as he always did. His shyness was coming back through as he was sobering up.

"I-I don't regret it though; I hope you know that.

I just… hope you can try to understand… why I acted the way I did."

A small smile found its way to her lips as she looked at him; his boyish, freckled features were wrought with sincerity and worry, and his hands were trembling ever so subtly. She slowly reached across the table and placed her hands upon his, and was instantly comforted by the warmth she felt.

"I meant what I said. There is so much I want to experience with you, there is so much I want to show you, so many magnificent things…"

With that, he took his wand out and used an Engorgio charm on the flower that was in a pot at the center of the kitchen table; its turquoise petals gracefully expanded in different directions and the scent of it filled the air. She reached out to touch it, but he immediately grabbed her hand.

"My grandmother always used to tell me…" He was struggling to maintain his composure once again. "Well, I-I didn't truly understand the meaning of it, until tonight, but…

If you love a flower, don't pick it,  
If you pick it up, it dies,  
And it ceases to be what you love.  
So if you love a flower, let it be.  
Love is not about possession.  
Love is about appreciation."

He couldn't believe as the words simply spilled from his lips, feeling so unusually natural. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she held his hand back.

"I will never ask you to do anything that you don't want to do. I only ask that you do what makes you happy, because I've realized that your happiness is more important to me than anything else in this world."

She stood up and he cautiously followed. She grabbed his face with both hands, behind his ears, feeling his soft, tangled hair with her fingertips. He genuinely, uninhibitedly smiled now, gazing into her gleaming brown eyes. She passionately pressed her lips against his once more, as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He drew her body against his, as they both lost their balance and almost fell onto the table. Tina laughed, breaking away from his embrace but holding his hand.

She led him past the kitchen table and down the hallway towards her bedroom. He drew his breath when he realized where she was taking him, and nervously looked into her eyes. She giggled.

"Mr. Scamander, I know what would make me the happiest woman in the world right now…"

His heart was palpitating as she pulled him into the entryway of her bedroom.

"Appreciate me." She leaned in and whispered, her lips within inches of his.

His eyes widened slightly, the color of his cheeks turning scarlet, as she cheekily smirked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her once more as they moved towards her bed, and he hurriedly closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! So here concludes the third chapter. Drunk Newt is quite a character, isn't he? I apologize if it's a bit slow, but I was trying to capture just how much Jacob being obliviated affected Newt, as well as the inner conflict that was building up inside of him from all of the craziness of their night together so far. My description of Landmark Tavern is based on the few sources I could find about how it was in the 1920's (and if you didn't know, it's still open in NYC!) so liberties were taken.

I also wanted to clear up that the 'old proverb' Newt mentions is from Osho, who wasn't even born until 1931- so clearly, his grandmother wouldn't have said that to him. But I felt that it was so beautiful and relevant to the chapter (and one of my favorite quotes of all time), so I had to use it.

Also, thank you all that have left reviews so far, they really help motivate me to continue writing.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Fascinating Creatures

With eager yet trembling hands, Newt held Tina's body against his as they stood just behind her door; he kissed her hungrily, unable to control the moan that escaped his throat as she raked her nails through his tousled hair. He clenched her hips with both hands and she tore her mouth from his, gasping for air. She felt a sudden shock of pleasure shoot straight through her as she felt his breath on her skin; his mouth was now all over her neck, consuming every inch that he could. His desire for her was pulsing throughout his entire body; from his head, to his chest, to his groin. It had been a long time since he felt this craving for another human being; not only did he feel safe with her, himself with her, but he felt a forceful, primal need for her.

The sound of the front door shutting closed echoed through the home, and within seconds two voices could be heard, laughter and muffled words. Newt abruptly go of her and stepped away, his face a nearly unnatural shade of red, as he tried to compose himself for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. Tina just looked straight into his eyes, a bit taken back by his boyish reaction, but quickly realizing who exactly she had just been in an embrace with. _Oh, Newt._

"Tina?" Her sister's voice could be heard through the door, and they both stood there on the other side, Newt frozen with uneasiness. Queenie must have realized what she had interrupted, because the footsteps that were once approaching the door had now quickly diverted, and were followed by another down the hallway. The room fell silent.

 _Perfect timing once again, Queenie._ Tina now stood with her back against her bedpost, her hands grasping the pillar of wood that rose almost all the way to the ceiling. She sighed as she felt her body gently calm, though her cheeks were still flushed from his touch. He looked down at the ground, quite embarrassed of himself, considering he was a grown man that was fumbling around like an adolescent boy. He could still feel the blood rushing below his navel, a dull ache in his groin. After a few moments, he finally got the courage to look back up at her, unable to hide the sheepish smirk on his face.

"U-Uhm, Tina, I…"

His voice trailed off as he took in the view of the woman before him. The moonlight was shining through the window, streaking in a glistening, bright glow around her; her now slightly disheveled hair fell in perfect pieces that framed her striking, pale features. Her figure was an elegant, sultry silhouette against the light, and never had she looked so touchable. The warm and inviting mixture of brown hues blended within her large, doe-like eyes that beckoned him, and her scarlet lips slightly parted, drawing a breath as he now was slowly approaching her once more. Nothing, not even his nagging, troublesome nervousness was going to keep him from her as the hunger within him was clawing its way out once more.

"Are you okay, Newt?" She asked sweetly, because as much as she wanted him, she didn't want to push him—especially after the way he reacted in the alleyway just hours before.

"A-Absolutely." Newt was now standing right in front of her. The delicious scent of her perfume was intoxicating, making his desire burn inside him as it infiltrated his senses. He slowly raised his hands to cup her cheek, and she unwittingly leaned her face into his palm.

"Newt, if you're not—"

Newt gently raised her chin up with his fingers, gazing into her eyes for a moment before he kissed her— a deep, sensual kiss that instantly caused their two bodies to intertwine, desperate hands grasping whatever they could. She slid her arms up around his neck as he grabbed her by the hips and pressed into her against the bedpost. She broke her mouth away from his, leaning her head back as she let out a soft whimper.

"Tina, may I…" He breathed, their lips so close that he could still feel their warmth.

"Yes." She almost begged, without a slight regard for what he was asking.

He once again kissed just below her ear, taking in the sweet scent and taste of her skin. A soft moan escaped his throat as he trailed down her neck, kissing and lightly sucking the entire way, before stopping just at her collarbone. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders and arched her back towards him, addicted to the heat of his body against hers. It had been a long time since she felt the touch of a lover, and every inch of her was tingling with pleasure. Her skin was hypersensitive to every kiss, every breath, every soft moan that escaped his throat. He was now ravenous for her, and the friction between their bodies teased him mercilessly.

His hands trembled as he slowly raised them along her back until he reached the top of her zipper. He took her mouth with his, and playfully bit her bottom lip as he tugged at the zipper before slowly pulling it down. He caressed the warm skin that was now exposed all the way up her back, and she shuddered at his touch. He backed up only a couple of inches as he took in a deep breath, and their eyes immediately met. Tina could feel nervousness of her own rising in her chest now, as his hands were at her shoulders, his thumbs tucked slightly below the edge of the neckline of her dress.

She took a soft breath as she felt the chilled air against her skin; Newt slowly dragged the shoulders of her dress and chemise down her arms, struggling to keep his breathing steady. Although, in his overly-polite fashion thought it might have been rude, he couldn't help but stare as the fabric moved down the curve of her breasts before, with a soft bounce, they were fully exposed. Her cheeks turned rose as his eyes devoured her. She fought the urge to cover herself, but the animalistic look in his eyes stopped her, feeling the muscles in her core tighten as she watched him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the bed; she fell back onto the mattress, and within moments he was above her, kissing her deeply and hungrily once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he began kissing from her chin to between her collarbones, but this time continuing down the curves of her breasts. She let out a soft whimper as she felt tongue and subtle hints of teeth on her skin, and she writhed underneath him to the sensation.

He slid his hands down her sides as he made his way with his mouth below her chest, just to where he had stopped removing her dress and chemise. She abruptly sat up, causing him to stand up in front of her with a startled, puzzled look. She stood up as well, and her lips were now only within inches of his.

"It's my turn."

She grabbed at the edge of his coat, and without hesitation, peeled it off of him. Unlike Newt's delicate and calculated moves, she frantically unbuttoned his vest and yanked the shirt beneath it off of his body, tossing it to the side. She planted her palms against his hard, warm chest as he pulled her against him into another lustful kiss; his tongue coaxed hers into play as the feeling of his skin against hers sent a shiver down her spine, and she reached around and dug her fingers into his back.

They never broke away as he guided her to the bed and climbed on top of her. Newt devoured her mouth with his as he cupped her breasts and caressed her, grinding against her with his hips. The friction against her made her gasp, and without a second thought her fingertips were at the hem of his pants, frantically unbuttoning them. She slid them down as far as she could reach, and he hastily shook them the rest of the way off. His hands now clumsily pulled her dress and chemise the rest of the way down her body, and he tasted her skin down her stomach to just the end of her abdomen as her clothing slowly slipped to the floor.

He paused for a moment to absorb her; each sultry curve was highlighted by the moonlight that was streaming through the window, and her skin glistened with sweat. Her eyes glowed as she admired him in return; his lean body looked like it had been sculpted by a master, perfect in all of its lines and edges. As her eyes traveled below his navel, her face flushed once more. She bit her lip, allowing herself one more selfish moment before she looked back up at his face.

"T-Tina, you're so…" He couldn't find the exact words to describe the sight of her. He wasn't sure they existed.

"Get over here, Newt." She demanded, her body yearning for him. His heart skipped a beat at her sudden intensity, and he quickly crawled back on top her.

He reached back down between them and felt gently between her thighs. She closed her eyes and lightly grasped his arms, moving her hips to his touch. He moaned, feeling how ready she was for him. He couldn't help but smirk as he admired her face, her expression untamed and… because of him. Just for him. He wanted all of Tina, just for him.

Tina raised her knees slightly and spread her legs to accommodate his body between hers. His heart was pounding in his chest as he gazed into her eyes for another moment, before he shifted his body further up the mattress. He leaned down and feverishly pressed his lips against hers as their bodies melted together. They desperately clung to each other, planting kisses and gentle nips anywhere their mouths could reach. Tina lovingly held his face and entangled her fingers in his hair as they gazed with bewilderment into each other's eyes, both of them feeling more alive, uninhibited, and fulfilled than either of them had in a long time.

"O-Oh—Newt—" She breathed against his lips.

He held her face and traced her lips with his fingers, and they then both closed their eyes as his tongue caressed hers once more.

* * *

Nothing in the world had ever comforted Tina the way that the warmth and steady heartbeat from Newt's chest did right now, as she laid upon him. She gazed out her window as the headlights of cars from below faintly passed by, briefly lighting up her eyes. The room had been quiet for some time now as they both relaxed in her dark, peaceful bedroom. Her hair was completely undone now, her careful makeup now smudged beyond repair, but all that showed in the expression on her face was complete bliss. His eyes were closed, his lips turned in a faint smile, as he reveled in the fact that Tina was there, in his arms and… well, his. All of the worry, the anxiety, the nervousness he had been feeling were now nowhere to be found, and he couldn't imagine anywhere in the world he would rather be. He ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his nose to the top of her head, inhaling her enticing scent.

Even though ever since she had met Newt, she had been intrigued by him and almost instantly drawn to him, she slowly realized she barely knew anything about the man she had just given herself to. The side that she had just seen of Newt, his primal, uninhibited side which she had never before been able to imagine, now had awakened her curiosity about the mysterious man even more. She lifted her head and sat up slightly to face him, wondering what was on his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, a soft smile still across his lips.

"Is something wrong?"

"What's your favorite color?" Tina inquired, gazing up at him.

He sat up a bit himself now, causing Tina to shuffle and sit in front of him as she pulled the blankets over her body to cover herself.

"Well, I think there are a lot of wonderful colors out there," He started. "…but I suppose I would have to say, orange. Not a terribly obnoxious orange, but… like, a sunset orange, perhaps. Like Flitterbies."

"Flitterbies?" Tina curiously asked. "What are those?"

"You've never seen them? Well, they're magical creatures—one of my favorites, actually. They have delicate orange wings that glow in the light—they're truly magnificent. They hum cheerfully and playfully in the air. The sound almost resembles the sound of laughter being carried through the breeze."

Tina's heart melted as she heard the enthusiasm in his voice and saw the genuine look of wonder in his eyes as he spoke.

"Will you show me them someday?"

Newt looked back at her now, surprised at her proposition. He couldn't help feeling the excitement rise in his chest at the thought of it, though.

"O-Of course."

She smiled wide at him now, feeling her heart warm as she imagined travelling with Newt someday and learning about all of his creatures, about all of the beauty in the world she had never seen.

"And yours?"

"A light purple… like orchids," her voice started to fade as her mind was travelling to a distant place. "My mother, before she… She always had a vase of them in the kitchen window. In the summer Queenie and I would be eating our breakfast at the table… and as the sun was rising, I'd always admire the orchids as the light rose and would shine on them through the window."

Newt struggled to find any words to appropriately express the ache he felt within him as he watched her wistfully gaze into the room, with a small, sad smile. He silently held her hand, wishing that in moments like these he was more socially proficient, but he also knew that no words ever truly changed a heart longing for a loved one lost.

"What is your mother like?" She shook herself from her thoughts, realizing how abruptly she had dimmed the tone of their conversation. She typically wasn't one to let herself wander too deeply into those memories, avoiding the pain they always brought her.

"O-Oh well… she is a lot like me, actually," he answered, feeling a bit awkward at the shift in conversation, but not wanting to pressure her into anything she didn't want to discuss. "The reason I became so fascinated with magical creatures is because she used to breed hippogriffs for a living. They were always around our home, and seeing how she cared for them and loved them inspired me. Even though, admittedly, I was terrified of them at first. Moody creatures, they are."

Tina smiled brightly, a warm feeling coming over her. She imagined a quirky, charming woman with light brown, wavy hair, just as polite and gentle as he was. She imagined walking into a charming English country home, magical creatures all about, as the woman approached her. _Tina! There you are! I've heard so much about you._ She said cheerfully, before pulling Tina into a hug. _I've been waiting for Newt to meet a girl like you…_

Tina blushed, breaking her mind away from her fantasy. _What are you doing? Pull yourself together._

She realized that he had been curiously studying her the entire time, making her blush once more. Luckily, Newt was not a Legilimens.

"Tina, m-may I be… blunt?" His eyes shifted away from her for a moment as he spoke, in his typical timid, boyish manner.

"Of course, Newt."

He looked away once more, licking his lips before looking back to her.

"You are the most… fascinating person I have ever met in my life. I've travelled many places, met many people, discovered quite a lot in this world, really… but out of all of those places, all of those people, even out of all of the creatures I have met—you captivate me in a way I've never felt before."

Her heart fluttered in her chest, the sincerity in his eyes unmistakable. However, feeling uncharacteristically playful and carefree with him, she couldn't let that one go.

"Did you just call me a creature?"

"Wha—I—" His face immediately turned scarlet as he started stuttering, but was unable to say a thing. She laughed, placing her hand on his legs crossed before her.

"Oh, Newt! I'm so sorry," She stopped laughing, but smiled widely at him, and he slowly regained his natural color. "You are, also, the most fascinating creature I have ever met."

He couldn't mask the smirk that crept up his face as he looked down at the mattress. She lifted her hand and placed it below his chin, raising his eyes up to meet hers.

Newt then grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her on top of him. She took in a sharp breath as the blankets fell from her grasp and she shifted over into his lap; he was now firmly pressed against her between her thighs, and her face flushed as she once again immediately felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt tender kisses across her chest, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Newt placed her hands on the wall on each side of him and then caressed her skin as he slowly moved his hands up her back, excitedly tasting every inch of her in front of him.

"O-Oh, my—" Tina breathlessly moaned. He smiled against her skin and pulled her body closer to his chest, and started lightly nipping the hips that were now at eye-level. She grasped his shoulders, her body tingling everywhere; he groaned deep within his throat and grabbed her hips. Slowly, she lowered onto him, and still grasping onto his shoulders, they found their rhythm. One hand passionately grasped the back of her head and held onto her hair, and she cried out in pleasure.

He desperately reached to her face and cusped her cheek, and she looked down at him, her brown eyes burning; he urgently brought her lips to his and slipped his tongue inside, realizing that he would never get enough of her taste.

* * *

They now were lying next to each other in her bed, facing each other as the moonlight illuminated the room. Newt's electric blue eyes were bright despite the streaks of light behind him and the shadows that covered his face, admiring the woman beside him. She rested her head upon one hand on her pillow, as the other held his. Her eyes glistened, delectable shades of chocolate highlighted by the moon. They simply let themselves dissolve into their perfect bliss together in her bed, infatuated, and doing everything they could to fight against the approaching morning. Right now they were here, in their own world, where nothing else mattered.

Nothing else existed.

They held each other's hands tightly, giving each other a faint, exhausted smile.

"Come back for me." Tina whispered across the bed.

He pulled the hand that he held to his lips, and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I'm going to show you the world. I promise."

She studied his face; his tired, loving eyes were fixed upon her, as his lips were turned into a subtle smile. His freckles were adorably spread across his cheeks as always, and his sharp, masculine jawline defined the edges of his face in the shadows; the face of the man who had managed to break through her barriers completely and tear her heart wide open, only within a matter of days.

She prayed that she wouldn't forget this moment come daylight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you all for being patient with updates. Final exams are approaching, and it has been a very busy week. Although I will definitely update as soon as possible, the next chapter might take a bit longer because I will be taking my exams very soon. Similar to previous chapters, I took some liberties here with what we don't know yet about various subjects—such as Tina's mother, how old Tina and Queenie were when she passed, and so on. I worked with what I imagined. So I apologize ahead of time if anything I described ends up being inaccurate as more is revealed in the future.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed—your feedback inspires me to continue and improve my writing, more than you could ever know! Thank you to all of the new followers and favorit(ers?) as well. I'm so glad you enjoy my story, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading!


	5. Dawn

_Thunder and lightning roared throughout the sky as heavy rain threateningly came down like small daggers. Not a single soul dared to leave the comfort of their homes, as families clung to each other, watching fearfully through their windows; across the city people had retreated to the corners of their rooms with only a candle beside them. The trees writhed against the winds and their branches broke from the pressure, the remains strewn about on the streets. The sky was an eerie mixture of deep grays and black, swirling menacingly above the city._

 _All that could be heard throughout the lonely, dismal prison was maniacal laughter from the far right corner; his lips were curled into a wide grin as his teeth glowed against the dirty yellow lightbulb swinging above him. His unnaturally bright eyes glistened as he lifted his head back, projecting his laughter._

 _The storm intensified as he stood up, and his eyes darkened with twisted pleasure. His cell door broke free and flew in pieces before him. He smirked and slowly made his way through the opening, chuckling to himself as nobody dared, not a single inmate moved to see what was happening, paralyzed with fear._

 _"Hey, you there—" A guard ran towards him._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Tina shot up from her bed and struggled to breathe as she looked over to her window. The sun had only begun to rise and greet New York City; blends of gold and orange peaked through and illuminated her room, and the peaceful face of the man lying next to her. Her breathing steadied as she studied his features; he was somewhere else, clearly nowhere near where she had just been. She slowly breathed out as she pushed it out of her mind. She looked in front of her and met her own eyes in the mirror of her vanity; her disheveled hair fell around her face and touched her shoulders in messy pieces, and her eyes were surrounded by smudges of black and the only traces left of her lipstick trailed beyond her lips.

Everything that had transpired the evening before now came back to her in waves; going out into the city among the bright lights and jazz music in the air, the drinks she had consumed amongst laughter and dancing in the night, Newt's gentle lips against hers in the dark of an alleyway, his slurred words as he begged her to come with him to London, the growing petals of her flower on the kitchen table as he poured his heart out to her, the heat of his skin against hers, their mouths exploring each other. She felt warmth rise in her chest, and she unwittingly touched his hand that reached across the mattress to her.

His eyes fluttered open, and he turned to face the ceiling for a moment as he allowed for his eyes to adjust. She took her hand back, suddenly embarrassed to be touching him, as if she hadn't felt almost every inch of him only hours before. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before turning back over to look at Tina, wrapped in her blanket against the sunlight that was beginning to shine through. It took him a minute as well to remember the evening they had just had together—every word spoken between them, warm breath against his skin, luminous eyes in the moonlight as he looked down into them as they enjoyed each other completely. A subtle smile crept up his face as he admired her.

"G-Good morning." He greeted her meekly and sat up to meet her eyes.

"Good morning, Newt." Tina tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she glanced down at the bed, a subtle smile of her own showing through. As she looked back up at his face, she couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. Sitting here in her bed, in the quiet, peaceful company of the man before her, felt like their own private little shelter. She felt like she could survive alone on his voice, his touch, and his taste. _His touch. His taste._ She already began aching for him, within moments of him being awake. She had forgotten what new… _love?_ Felt like.

He now admired Tina as she sat before him against the sunlight; her affectionate eyes were tired yet inviting as they returned his gaze, and the smile she gave him made him feel at home. Her sultry frame called him to her; he started to move himself closer to her, sliding his hand slowly up her leg as they both were struggling to keep any distance between them. The blanket fell from her grasp, and he immediately pulled her to him, craving the heat of her body against his, an addiction he couldn't see himself defeating for the rest of his life. He had also forgotten what this felt like.

He kissed her lovingly, cradling her head as they both sunk back down into bed. Their tongues desperately searched each other's mouths as their bodies melted together, rediscovering the blissful sensation of feeling each other, tasting each other. Newt let out a subtle moan as he lustfully grabbed her hips, feeling the hunger for her start to rush through his body. She whimpered as she felt him grow against her and slowly, teasingly slid her fingertips down his chest and his abdomen. He buried his face in her neck, lightly nipping the top of her shoulders as she caressed him. She smiled against his skin as his whole body responded to her touch; his hips subconsciously moved to her rhythm, his body twitched when she hit the right areas, and he breathlessly kept whispering her name in her ear, the warmth tickling her skin.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which made them both abruptly jump and sit up in the bed. In his surprise, Newt hit his head on her bedpost, and he now rubbed the sore spot while muttering to himself, his face a fiery shade of red from his embarrassment. Tina clumsily pulled the covers around them over their lower bodies, and her response to the knocking caught in her throat.

"Rise and shine, children," Queenie sang sweetly through the door. "Breakfast's ready!"

 _It's not funny anymore, Queenie..._ Tina thought, considering this was the third time she managed to interrupt her time with Newt. She looked over at him, whose only response was to stare back at her in return. She sighed, and took a moment to think before she shrugged, resigning herself.

"Well… We should probably go out there and say hello."

Tina couldn't help but scan every inch of Newt's body exposed before her; every line and edge of his bare torso beckoned her, and his perfectly toned arms tempted her to crawl back into them. She bit her lip, realizing breakfast was the last thing on her mind.

"A-Are you sure?" Newt was still completely willing to resume what they were doing before.

Tina shook her head. "No, no I'm not, at all," she giggled, looked down at the mattress. "But… we really should." She felt an unfamiliar shyness, like a teenager falling in love for the first time.

Before Newt could change her mind, she stood up and stretched her arms out, only realizing that she was still completely undressed when the chilled air hit her entire body. Her cheeks turned a light rose as she quietly hurried over to her dresser and shuffled through it, finding a plain, long turquoise robe. Newt admired her in the meantime as her soft curves glowed in the sunlight streaking against her body; he bit his lip, his trance interrupted only by the robe that now blocked his view.

"Stop watching me. You have to get out of bed too, you know." Tina teased, throwing his undershirt and pants on the bed.

He blushed, as he looked down at himself.

He hurriedly shuffled his trousers and white shirt on as she checked her hair and face in the mirror. With a gentle twirl of her wand, her makeup was refreshed—back to its minimal, natural amount—and her shiny, deep chocolate hair once again laid neatly against her jawline. Although he didn't find it necessary to put on his complete attire, he also put on his gold vest, as he didn't want to be too terribly improper around Tina's sister… well, more than he had already been.

Tina walked over to the door, grasping the doorknob before she glanced back at Newt, a warm grin across her face. Realizing he was going to have to face other people and leave their little sanctuary in her bedroom, he could feel his familiar nerves returning; but he gave her a small, slightly awkward smile and nodded at her. With that, they stepped out towards the kitchen.

* * *

They were immediately hit with the delectable fragrance of breakfast as they walked down the hallway; hints of sizzling bacon, fried eggs, cinnamon oatmeal, and freshly-baked bread danced through the air. The sound of jazz, as always, could be heard gently playing in the background as Queenie hummed along in the kitchen. She had opened all of the windows, letting the sun illuminate each room, and a gentle breeze flowed throughout the home.

 _Someone's in a good mood._ Tina thought, unable to remember when their mornings in the apartment were ever such a production.

"Teenie! Newt! You decided to join us." Queenie winked at her sister as she looked up at them from the table, which was covered in a vibrant, enticing spread of various breakfast foods. Next to her sat Jacob, enthusiastically sampling every item. He quickly glanced up to nod at the both of them, before he continued. Pots and pans were strewn about the kitchen and the counters were covered in various ingredients—and Queenie's hair was unusually a bit out of place with a little sweat at her brow. Tina laughed to herself, realizing that she had to cook like a No-Maj for the first time ever in her life.

"Mmm, Queenie, I had no idea you were such an amazing cook." Jacob complimented between bites.

She giggled, resting her head in her hands as she watched him.

Newt and Tina awkwardly joined them at the table, each grabbing a couple of pieces of bread and scooping a fried egg or two on their plates. They glanced at each other, both a bit embarrassed at the spectacle that was Queenie and Jacob in front of them, but then silently began to eat.

"How about those storms last night, huh?" Queenie now looked across the table to Newt and Tina. "I thought we were going to be carried away!"

"Storms?" Tina asked, a mouthful of bread still in the process of being chewed.

"You couldn't've missed 'em—we barely got a wink of sleep!"

Jacob covertly, or so he thought, winked over at Queenie. She lightly smacked his arm, stifling her giggle before she looked back to them. Newt's cheeks darkened and he stared towards the window—unsure if he was more embarrassed at what Jacob was suggesting, or embarrassed at the thought of Queenie knowing his own actions, with her sister, the previous night.

Tina immediately thought back to the dream she had last night—the storms, the people cowered in their homes at the sound and sight. The ominous, dark swirl in the sky above the city. The twisted laughter from the man inside the jail cell. The killing curse. She unwillingly shuddered.

 _Keep it together, Tina. It was just a nightmare._

"Strange… we didn't hear anything." Tina finally responded, before she looked down at her plate and took another bite of bread, rationalizing the coincidence in her head.

Newt was now curiously studying her, being the only one who noticed her sudden distance from the conversation.

"Oh, geeze, I apologize for being so rude—we're sharing our breakfast together and I don't even know your name." Jacob started, finally satisfied from his hearty meal. He extended his hand across the table to Newt, offering a polite smile. Newt blinked for a moment, taken back by having to introduce himself to Jacob for the third time.

Queenie pursed her lips, realizing that she probably should have found a way to warn Newt that she had once again had to obliviate Jacob after the incident at the bar. And not only Jacob, but… half of the other patrons.

Jacob's eyes shined with genuine interest as he waited for Newt's hand. Newt cleared his throat and nodded at Jacob, the absence of liquid courage in his system this time allowing him to ignore the faint ache in his chest as he looked at his friend.

"Scamander." He shook Jacob's hand quickly, before he awkwardly brought it back down to his lap.

Jacob nodded politely. "Kowalski."

"Well, I think it's about time we head out, don't you think? We have a big day ahead of us," Queenie's voice cut through the air like a knife, breaking the one-sided tension between the two men. She couldn't bear to deal with it right now—nothing would dampen her first date with Jacob. She stood up, smiling brightly at him. "We're going to the fair, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Jacob exclaimed, standing up as well. Queenie reached for Jacob's hand and they both quickly walked around the table, then towards the door.

"Teenie, I'll talk to you later tonight, okay? I'll see you soon, Mr. Scamander."

"Hey, it was nice meeting ya both!"

They both waved, and were almost instantly out the door.

"Who's that, Queenie?" A high-pitched voice, within seconds, could be heard from the hallway.

Tina covered her mouth, struggling not to laugh. Newt's eyes widened subtly, having had forgotten completely he wasn't even supposed to be within this building. If he wasn't nervous before, he certainly was now.

"O-Oh, just a friend! Nothing to worry about—oh, please, don't scold me like that! He was locked out of his home last night—am I supposed to just let a dear friend sleep out in the rain? I couldn't do that!"

A few moments later the apartment was silent once more, and Tina and Newt sat there at the table, alone to themselves once more.

"U-Uhm… Is everything alright?" Newt asked quietly, now feeling paranoid of being overheard.

"What do you mean?" Tina looked over to him.

"Well, you just seemed to have a rather odd reaction when your sister brought up the weather…"

"Did you hear them?" She immediately touched his arm and leaned closer to him.

"I did, yes… they were pretty terrible, but I've experienced worse… What about them?"

This calmed her down. If Newt had heard them and thought nothing about it, it must've just been bizarre coincidence. She sighed and gave him a gentle smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, Newt." She looked over to the window now, realizing how ridiculous she had been. "I just had a bad dream last night, that's all."

He took her hand from his arm and held it tightly, feeling oddly protective of her, even if it was just from her nightmares. He would have protected her from everything negative in this world if he could. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, as she slowly started to realize he would be leaving within the next couple of hours. She gazed at the magnificent, vibrant flower before her, every line of the poem he recited to her replaying in her mind; she then leaned into him even more, enjoying the warmth of him against her face and his soothing scent that filled her senses. Tina wished she could keep it in a bottle so she could always come back to the night they had together once he was gone. Newt pressed his face up against the top of her head, having the exact same thought as he inhaled her delicious, feminine fragrance. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, and they stayed perfectly still—content as they enjoyed the gentle breeze and sunshine through the windows, and simply, each other.

* * *

The time had come for Newt to head towards his ship, as it was leaving within the next hour. They had apparated down the block some ways when they left the apartment, and now they strolled, hands linked, down the street together. The weather was nearly perfect, humid from the previous night of storms but balanced by the pleasant breeze. All of the local people were out along the street; groups of young children chasing each other, weaving through crowds, hungover young adults, some still wearing last night's attire, sitting at tables in front of cafes attempting to cure themselves with coffee; old couples perched on benches together as they fed the birds beneath them, and loud, enthusiastic callers for the daily newspaper standing and hollering at nearly every corner. The neighborhood was alive—and although he was relieved to be returning home and to the Ministry after his years of travelling and compiling his new book, the book he knew would define his career and immortalize all of his hard work, he couldn't help but feel like he was leaving a part of himself here, in this little piece of New York City.

That part of himself, obviously, was Tina. She lived here, worked here, had what was left of her family here… he knew he couldn't be selfish and expect her to leave.

But she also lived here, laughed here, gazed into the sky with her lovely deep brown eyes here—slept in that bed, here… nowhere near where he was going.

She squeezed his hand, almost as if she sensed all of the thoughts and emotions currently running through his mind and chest. He squeezed back and continued to hold tighter now, struggling to get used to the rushes of feelings that he had spent so many years distancing himself from. Little did he know that she was having the exact same struggle at this exact moment, and was doing everything she could to stop the tears that threatened her eyes from spilling. Yet, at least.

"Won't I be seen here?" Newt questioned, attempting to distract himself from his mind and nervously glancing around as they walked. He wasn't necessarily afraid of MACUSA, or being jailed for that matter—it had happened on multiple occasions before when trespassing to save animals and on his other various adventures—but he wasn't quite ready to have the experience consecutively within forty-eight hours.

"Well, you might, to be honest," Tina lightly laughed. "But the dock isn't too far from here. Would you like your moustache and black suit back?" She joked, gazing up at him.

"No offense to your sister, she did a wonderful job… but no, I think I'm quite alright."

She smirked and gazed back at the street. After everything they had been through, from nearly having him arrested, to chasing magical creatures, to them both being arrested, to facing Graves—no, Grindelwald, to the night they had just had together—a night of discovery, exploration, and passion—she was glad that he was leaving, if he absolutely had to, on a day like this. The atmosphere was bright and hopeful; she felt secure in their connection, and everything had fallen into place. Her preference, of course, was for him to never leave; yet part of her was already excited for his return, book in hand, months of life to catch up on with each other. And then they could be together… _foreve_ r? She blushed at the thought.

Tina suddenly felt a grip on her wrist, and she snapped around to meet the almost unnaturally light features of a young man; his blonde hair was the color of lightning, and his mint eyes pierced hers. She lightly gasped, pulling her wrist away from him and backing up several steps. Within a few moments Newt realized what was happening and stepped in front of her, his features uncharacteristically threatening.

"What do you think you're—"

"Hey, I meant no harm. I apologize. I shouldn'ta startled ya like that. I'd like to talk about something—"

"We're not interested." Tina interrupted, and grasped the edge of Newt's jacket so they could continue walking.

"J-Just hear me out. This is about… us." He smirked, offering his hand.

"What does that mean?" Newt inquired, not moving an inch.

"… _Us_." The man reached into his pocket, and inconspicuously revealed a part of his wand. "I'm not looking for trouble. Just hear me out."

"L-Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but we're going to be on our way now." Newt then began to turn away from him, grabbing Tina's arm.

"Just take this, then." He pushed two pamphlets into Newt's other hand, and Newt reluctantly took them.

"Have a nice day." The man smiled at them both, and then turned and walked away.

"What is that?" Tina grabbed one of the pamphlets from Newt's hand.

 ** _TIRED OF HIDING IN FEAR OF PERSECUTION?_**

 ** _TIRED OF EVERYONE BEING PROTECTED—EXCEPT US?_**

 ** _WE WILL NO LONGER LIVE IN FEAR OR BE CONDEMNED._**

 ** _WE WILL NO LONGER STAND FOR THE ASSAULT ON MAGICAL LIFE._**

 ** _JOIN US._**

 ** _WE ARE GOING TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS._**

Tina's hands started trembling.

She suddenly realized who that was in her dream.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update. Finals week has officially begun and I have been extremely busy. Good news is, after they are over, I am going to have a LOT more time to write and focus on this story over break. I am very excited to continue, so stick with me! :) Also thank you all who reviewed. Your feedback keeps me going!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think!


	6. Call to Arms

The pamphlet dropped from her trembling hands, anxiety rising within her as she looked up at Newt, who was still staring at his own.

"So it has started." He cleared his throat, folding the paper and clumsily putting it in his coat pocket. "H-He's started another army here."

Tina furrowed her brow, and looked back down at the bold call to arms typed across the piece of paper; the memory of a bound Grindelwald flashed before her mind—callous and unfazed as he walked past them after being captured. The cold, emotionless eye as it fixed on Newt; _Shall we die, just a little?_

"Army? He's building an _army_?" She swallowed, putting the paper into her pocket as well. She had no idea this man had nearly that much influence; before their encounter in the subway days ago, she had never even heard of him. She had been on desk duty for months now, after all, and MACUSA purposely left her out of more important affairs after what had happened with the Second Salemers.

"He's been a problem for a while now in Europe—conducting attacks across Europe, committing mass slaughter of both muggles and magical people alike…" His voice was slightly shaking as he spoke, his thoughts racing with all of the headlines from the Daily Prophet; the names of innocents mentioned in every other line of the front page article almost daily, burning into his mind.

"My dream last night…" She cleared her throat, shuffling nervously.

"…It was about him. He escaped. He broke out of his cell, killed a guard who tried to stop him, and…"

Newt curiously looked over at her now.

"…the storms, it was so strange—how could everyone have heard them except me? But they were in my dream—and now this happens?"

He grabbed her hand and held it gently, turning to face her. Her eyes were wider now and her hands were trembling once more, terrified that her dream had any relation to reality.

"Tina, I believe you would have heard if he escaped. There would be chaos throughout all of MACUSA," he paused, attempting to soothe her even though he himself was battling his own thoughts. "…but there is definitely something going on. We will go to the prison tonight, when almost everyone has gone home."

"We?" Tina shook her head, her brows furrowed once more. "No, Newt, you need to leave. You need to publish your novel—I can handle this. Please don't let me hold you back. MACUSA and I can handle this."

"Look at how well they managed to handle Grindelwald before, Tina. I can't leave now." He lightly grasped her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. He stared into her eyes, an intensity growing within him. "And please, don't ever say that you are holding me back. Ever again."

He had a sternness in his voice now that took her by surprise, and she just nodded at him, ignoring the stubborn urge she had to argue with him. She had already learned many times over in the past few days that Newt was going to do what he intended, regardless of anyone else's opinion. She also couldn't help but enjoy the protectiveness over her that she felt, even though she knew that she could protect herself. She deeply sighed, and looked back down at the ground.

"I need to tell Queenie about this... I'm going to head to the carnival to find her and Jacob," Tina gently let go of his hand, and gestured with her eyes towards his suitcase. "You should probably lay low until we leave tonight… considering that I'm still hiding you from the government, which just so happens to also be _my employer_."

She had a gut feeling that this was going to be a reoccurring issue—not that she was complaining, but the actions of Newt Scamander may be almost constantly in conflict with her interest as a government worker. Within this country, at least. MACUSA was a lot stricter, in many ways than the Ministry in London, and she couldn't imagine Newt ever quite conforming to their rules.

He glanced down at his suitcase and smirked, feeling an excitement to return to something familiar. "Ah, yes—I have some tending to my creatures to do anyway. They're probably not too happy with me at the moment. This is the longest I have gone without visiting them in quite some time."

She smiled back and softly giggled, slightly easing the pressure in her chest she felt from all of the sudden worry thrust upon her. Newt had a way about him that always lightened her mind and heart, no matter what she faced. She grasped his arm lightly and pressed her soft lips to his, lingering for a moment to enjoy the little rush of bliss she felt whenever she so much as physically came into contact with him. He slowly slid his hands up her face and caressed her cheek, returning her kiss with a hint of subtle passion, before they stepped away and lovingly looked into each other's eyes, longing for the night they had just spent together hours ago.

"W-Well, uhm, you know where to find me." His boyish grin appeared across his face now, his freckles accentuated by the sunlight.

She gently returned his smile, her eyes shining bright from the energy their kiss gave her. She nodded, and hesitantly turned away to head towards the carnival to find her sister.

Newt then turned away as well and headed back to Tina and Queenie's home. Fickett, one of his (although he didn't want to admit it in front of the others) favorite Bowtruckles then popped out of his front pocket, and squeaked with delight.

"I should tell her? Why?"

The creature squeaked back in response.

"It's not the time, Fickett—now, hold tight."

Newt turned into an alleyway out of sight from any Muggles, and apparated back to the apartment.

* * *

The carnival was bustling with large crowds of vibrant, excited men, women, and children; many were crowded around the several tents spread throughout the park, sneaking a peak into the wonder and entertainment inside, such as animals performing tricks, brave men and women walking gracefully across a tightrope, performers swinging from ring to ring with fascinating ease, and dancers singing as they moved to the musical numbers. Others laughed and cheered as they played various games on each side of the path; men sitting on planks waiting to be dunked into the water by the perfect throw at a target, pies flying several feet aimed towards the painted face of a clown, and paper boats gently racing across water as children screamed and cheered for theirs to win. The delicious scent of fresh popcorn and candy filled the air, as well as the sound of a cheerful circus march played by a band made up of a full ensemble, enticing every passerby to at least glance through the gates, tempting them to enter its world.

Tina walked down the main path of the carnival, strategically scanning each person she passed for the face of her sister, or Jacob. With each step barkers called her to carousels and ferris wheels while she was simultaneously offereded buckets of popcorn or swirls of cotton candy on a stick, all of which she politely declined, subtly blushing as she looked down at the ground to avoid their enthusiastic expressions. She sighed, unable to help the feeling that grew inside her as she watched all of the people surrounding her. Most people had a knack for, regardless of what turmoil they were going through or what trouble was happening in the world around them, being able to escape and enjoy even the simplest things in life. Whether it was a bite of candy, watching a clown contort a balloon to the shape of an animal, or the seductive moves of a dancer under the bright circus lights, they could escape, even if it was just for that moment. The only time she had that ability anymore was when she was with Newt—when his bright, admiring eyes gazed into hers, when his hands tenderly, curiously caressed her skin, when he so much as spoke her name, lovingly passing through his lips.

Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted him through the crowds—the man from earlier that day, the same man who had grabbed her by the arm, speaking cryptically and then gave her and Newt the pamphlets of Grindelwald's preaching. His lightning bright hair stood out amongst the crowd, and from the side she could see a cunning grin on his face, enthusiastically talking with his hands. She breathed in sharply as she realized who was on the other end of that conversation—her sister.

"Queenie, no!" She broke out into a light jog, if that is what her frantic walking could be described as while she pushed her way through, packed in among the crowds.

"Ple-Please—excuse me—I'm sorry, excuse me—" She desperately tried to make her way through them, met with irritated glanced and sighs from the people around her.

Once she finally broke into a small clearing, there stood Queenie looking down at the pamphlet he had given her. She ran towards her sister, her heart feeling like it was going to burst right out of her chest. Tina noticed her approaching just before she reached her, and looked up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Teenie, what is—"

"Come here." Tina grabbed Queenie and pulled her off to the side, away from the crowds as much as she could. They stood against a fence in a shadowed area behind a carousel, and Queenie waited as her sister caught her breath.

" _G-Grindelwald_." Tina breathed, trying to speak as softly as she could. "I don't want to say too much here, but, he's up to something—"

"Wasn't he just arrested? That night in the subway, wasn't that him?"

"Yes, but—he's starting armies, Queenie. He already has… throughout Europe. Now he's starting to here—Newt told me, he's been forming armies and attacking all over—this is his next target," She finally caught her breath, and she watched as her sister's eyes widened, reading over the pamphlet once more.

"What does this mean?" Queenie's voice was now several octaves higher, breaking her usual composed manner.

"I don't know yet. But this is why I came here to find you—"

"Where's Jacob?" Queenie suddenly realized that he wasn't at the game that he said he would be playing when she walked away, to speak with the man who had given her the pamphlet. _It's about work, I just have to speak to the lady for a moment,_ he told them both as he gently pulled her away—Queenie had been nervous, but figured he was an awkward new server or manager at the restaurant who wanted to introduce himself. It wouldn't have been the first time—she had been working there for years, and everyone, coworkers and customers alike knew her. _Okay, well uh, I'll just be right over here, then._ Her eyes darted throughout the area, and she unwittingly dropped her pamphlet and started diligently walking over to the crowds to search for him.

Tina immediately picked the pamphlet up from the ground, shoving it into her pocket as she broke into a jog to follow her sister.

"Jacob, honey? Jacob?" She called into the air, pushing through the crowds with considerably more force than Tina had before. She could see her sister's movements become more frantic, her voice breaking, as they moved through the people gathered around the different attractions. Queenie searched every group, looking directly into the face of several men just to be sure, and glanced in every tent as she searched, until they were practically at the entrance of the carnival. Tina miraculously managed to keep up with her the entire time, and her face fell as she saw Queenie start to break down, realizing that he was nowhere to be found.

"O-Oh, Tina—this is because of me—Where is he? What did they do to him?" She now started wailing, hunched over. She covered her face, her words barely audible through the tears.

"Wait…" Tina dug one of the pamphlets out of her pocket and examined it. The message she had read before was still threateningly typed across the front, but then she flipped it over and found an address, as well as a meeting time, which she had not noticed before.

 **35 W 119** **TH** **STREET**

 **NEW YORK, NY 10026**

 **ELEVEN PM**

"Queenie—look," Tina walked over to her sister, who struggled to stop her tears as she looked up at her sister. Queenie sniffled as she read the words printed before her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"W-We can't go to that horrible—"

"No—Listen to me. Do you want to find Jacob? He disappeared right after you spoke to that man, right? The man who gave you this?" Tina grabbed Queenie's hand, gripping it firmly, managing a smile as she caught her sister's eyes. Her mind and heart were racing, terrified at the thought of what Jacob could experience at the hand of Grindelwald's fanatics, but she had to remain calm, for her sister. Queenie's eyes were surrounded by smudged shades of black and gold, grey tears mixed with eyeliner still falling down her cheeks. She silently nodded and wiped beneath her eyes once more.

"O-Okay, Teenie."

Tina held her sister's hand as they left through the carnival gates, and made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

Queenie had managed to compose herself by the time they reached their home, and as they stepped through the door they were greeted by silence and darkened rooms. There was no sign of anyone within the home, besides the now cold, lonely mug of tea on the kitchen table that Newt must have made. With a wave of her wand, Queenie started the fireplace in the front room, needing anything that could bring her even the smallest sense of comfort. She sat down on the sofa as Tina walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom.

In the center of the floor was Newt's suitcase. She immediately walked over to it and knocked on the top, knowing that he must've still been inside. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest as she waited. Within a few moments, the suitcase unlatched and Newt's tousled light-brown hair appeared, before the rest of him slowly crawled out, stumbling as the last of him exited the suitcase. He promptly closed it behind him and secured the latch, and he stood up to meet Tina's troubled eyes.

"W-What happened?" He stepped closer to her, cautious as he examined her expression.

"…Jacob is gone," she was using all of her strength to remain composed as she spoke, fighting the urge to crumble and fall into his arms, fall back into the sanctuary that she found within him, and never leave. She desperately wanted for it all to disappear as they retreated to her bed, intertwined physically and emotionally, concerned only with the touch of each other's hands, the taste of each other's skin, the words that escaped from each other's lips. That was the only escape she knew of.

"T-They have him." She took a deep breath, looking to the side now, overwhelmed by everything that was happening—the thunder from her dream roared in her ears as she fought the tears threatening her eyes.

It wasn't entirely clear to Newt how she had come to that conclusion, but he could sense that she was struggling to speak as much as she already had. He was silent as he held her hand, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"W-Well… what are we waiting for?"

She looked up at him, managing a slight smile. He gently returned her smile, before he leaning in and placed a loving kiss upon her forehead, breathing in her comforting scent before he stepped away. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for all that they may be about to face, and started walking him through the door. He cleared his throat and then followed her, and they both made their way down the hallway into the living room.

Queenie jumped slightly as they entered the room, hurriedly wiping her eyes as she then turned to look at them both. The fireplace was burning, and the familiar sound of jazz now played throughout the home—the two things that Queenie needed for a sense of familiarity. Tina gently let go of Newt's hand and made her way over to her sister, sat beside her on the sofa and cusped her hands around Queenie's. Queenie subtly smiled, looking over at Tina before she looked over to Newt.

Newt nodded at them both, as they all mutually acknowledged what they needed to do.

* * *

They took the train back down into the city, staring quietly through the windows as the train thundered through the subway tunnels. Tina held Queenie's hand as Newt held hers. She looked over at her sister, who silently sat wide-eyed, looking straight before her. Tina squeezed her hand gently, attempting all that she could to provide any comfort. Her heart ached as she looked at her sister; no matter how much they grew, no matter how "adult" either of them were at this point, she felt an instinctive protectiveness over her younger sister, a protectiveness she had to assume since they were both very young.

"We're going to get him back, Queenie."

She slowly nodded in response, closing her eyes to stop the tears that were fighting to spill once more from her eyes.

Once the train had reached their stop, they all stepped onto the platform and were greeted by eerie emptiness; not a soul was to be seen besides homeless people spread sparingly in the corners, sleeping with their empty cups and minimal belongings, and the leftover partiers dressed in their work clothes of the day, ending their happy hours. The three of them hurriedly made their way to the exit, Tina still holding her sister's hand.

The city was dark and quiet; the sidewalks were barren as they walked down the streets, a subtle chill in the air creeping into their bones. They found themselves as they travelled further towards their destination into a murkier, seedier part of Harlem; far from the bright lights they had partied beneath only the night before, the landscape was littered with dim streetlights, eerie stillness, and the occasional scatter of animals as they crossed their path.

They eventually reached their destination; there stood a massive, degraded multi-story warehouse which by the look of the of it, one would assume has been abandoned for quite some time. The sides of the building were decayed, clearly untouched and unloved for years; stories of dim, stained windows dimly glowed in the night. The front door was visible only because of a single yellow lantern, laced with spiderwebs and age.

Tina stepped forward, hesitantly standing within inches of the door. She looked back at both Queenie and Newt, who cautiously stood directly behind her; Queenie nervously clasped her hands together at her chest, her lips tight with worry, and Newt had his hand in his pocket, firmly grasping the wand inside it with preparation, and gave Tina a reassuring nod when she met his eyes.

She turned back to face the door, and softly knocked a few times. Almost instantly the door swung open, causing the three of them to step back, as the scent of cigar infiltrated their senses. Tina looked up into the face that was now staring directly down at her; his electric green eyes pierced hers, and a crooked, devilish smirk crept across his lips as he gazed back. The slender frame dressed in a grey and black striped suit covered the doorway, as hushed chatter could be heard from a distance behind him.

"Well, hello there…"

There stood Richard, Tina's past lover, his arrogant smile fixed across his face as he briefly glanced behind her, recognizing not only Queenie—but also Newt, from the night before. His eyes lingered on Newt for a moment, before returning to Tina.

"Please. Come on in."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this chapter was a lot more "action packed" than previous ones- with a lot less Newt/Tina business going on. But... there will certainly be more to come! ;) Thank you for reading, and thank you all for the feedback I've received. You keep me going. :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	7. Uprising

The three of them cautiously stepped through the doorway past Richard, and he closed the door behind them. The warehouse was mostly barren; the remnants of partially torn down walls were spread throughout the space, suggesting the building had once been alive; possibly occupied by separate business and operations inside, workers of different trades making their living and spending countless hours here. Within what once were rooms sat decaying desks, years of paperwork spread across them as well as the floor; even some still had rusted, abandoned typewriters, frozen in time. The buildings prime was clearly long gone, now haunted and dismal, and the only light that could be seen came from a distant corner, occupied by a crowd with candles around them. Richard walked in front of them, and they silently followed.

"What are we doing?" Queenie whispered to her sister who was walking slowly in front of her, as they all searched the area around them as they passed, looking for any sign of Jacob.

 _We have to play along, for now._ Tina thought, attempting to avoid any attention from Richard. _That's the only way we'll find him._

Queenie nodded, and out of nervousness she grasped Newt's arm as he walked beside her, his other hand still firmly gripping the wand in his pocket. He glanced down at her before looking straight ahead, and the distant voices were now becoming clearer.

"Whaddya got there, Rich?" A darkly featured man in a sleek brown suit spoke aloud, hushing the rest of the group, before he exhaled the smoke from the cigar that burned between his fingers. His eyebrow raised in curiosity as he scanned the three of them, and he took a step forward.

"It appears that we have some potential new… _recruits_." Richard answered, looking back straight into Tina's eyes as he emphasized his words. She forced a nervous smile in return, glancing up at his eyes for only moment before she looked at the crowd behind him, fighting the nervousness creeping up from her bones.

He grabbed her arm with a forceful grip as he walked forward and into the congregation, prompting Newt to step towards them, but Queenie held him back as she held his arm. He bit his lip to restrain himself, and Queenie walked with him as they followed into the crowd. Newt typically was one that was able to control himself, but when it came to danger, Tina—and her past lover—there was a weakness within him that was almost impossible to ignore, and now here he was facing all of the above.

* * *

Richard led her to the front before releasing her arm, and now stood before them all as he faced the group of fanatics. His usual arrogant smile spread across his face, tight-lipped as he scanned the room.

"Let us resume," he started, his arms now at each side as his features transformed into an expression of rigid seriousness; his smile was gone, and he now looked like a sergeant before his soldiers, emotionless and commanding. They returned his likeness, standing with arms at each side in rank and file, eyes focused on the man before them; all casual sense between everyone in the room was gone and replaced with militaristic coldness. Newt and Queenie squeezed through the crowd before they reached Tina. They now stood just behind her, with Newt's fingers subtly grazing Tina's arm protectively, the others still wrapped around his wand.

"The time is nearing. Soon, we will be strong enough to achieve our goal. Soon, we will no longer hide from the No-Majs."

He subtly smirked now, before raising his fist into the air.

"They will hide from _us_!"

The crowd cheered, breaking their stone-like composure.

"They will fear _us_!"

Another cheer, with fists now raising throughout the crowd.

"They will serve _us_!"

Faces throughout the crowd twisted with pleasure at the thought as they loudly cheered, all fists now raised in the air. None of the three could get themselves to join, even if for the sake of blending in. Clapping broke out, as Richard's fist still hung in the air, now smiling brightly as he scanned the crowd. The smile faded slightly once his eyes landed on the three of them, silent and awkwardly hunching away from the group they were surrounded by. Tina had now reached back and tightly gripped Newt's hand, terrified by the eager hatred around them, struggling to maintain her façade.

"Oh, Tina…" He now stepped towards her, ignoring both Queenie and Newt. Her eyes widened slightly as he approached her, letting Newt's hand go. She cleared her throat and stared straight into his piercing green eyes.

He slowly raised his hand and touched her chin lightly with his fingertips, gazing into her eyes. The crowd was quiet now, watching intently. She held her breath, unsure what to prepare for.

"Come here." He lowered his hand and now his palm was facing up in front of her, inviting her. Newt supportively touched her back, fighting every urge that was clawing from within him to duel him right there at that moment, but trying to keep himself together for the sake of finding Jacob. Queenie held her breath as well, watching as Tina hesitantly took his hand and followed him to stand in front of everyone; her brown eyes wide and clearly terrified as she now faced them all, she unwittingly let go of Richard's hand to put them both in her pockets, and calmed herself with the feeling of her wand in her coat pocket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here stands one of the most intelligent, dedicated, and bravest women I have ever met," he started, gazing over to Tina, who didn't dare to return his look, frozen with anxiety. The various eyes which met hers as she scanned the crowd were fervent, earnest as they ate up every word he said, like young children as their schoolteacher taught them a lesson; the eyes of not only strangers, but of the paper boy on the street, the teller at the local wizarding bank, even one of her professors at Ilvermorny years ago. She could feel a twist in her gut as she attempted to swallow the fact they were here—not for any other reason like her, but to gather in their mutual desire to enslave the No-Majs and take over their city. They had fallen for Grindelwald's message and blindly followed—people of all colors, genders, classes, and creeds.

"Tina Goldstein. Here stands another one of _us_ , no longer able to live under these oppressive laws. Do you welcome her?"

Cheering erupted through the room once more, accompanied by clapping and a few fists in the air. She swallowed, attempting another forced smile as she looked at the various faces. Her eyes fell upon Newt and Queenie, the latter giving her a subtle reassuring smile, and the former simply staring into her eyes, attempting to comfort her as much as he could with his gaze.

Richard's hand snaked along her back to grip her hip, pulling her side to his. She took in a sharp breath as she felt the control over herself starting to break, tightening the grip on the wand inside her pocket.

"And Queenie…" His eyes now fell upon her sister, who hurriedly stood straight, almost trembling as the crowd now turned to face her. He simply nodded to her, and she nervously cleared her throat, before she mustered up the courage to begin walking forward. Queenie had always been one to play her part more convincingly than Tina, always more adaptable to whatever may be happening, regardless of the danger she faced. Tina watched as her sister broke out from the crowd and now stood next to her, staring straight ahead of her taking slow, steady breaths.

"Her beautiful, elegant sister… How about a warm welcome for her as well?"

The crowd once more broke out as in cheering and applause; Queenie grabbed her sister's hands as she lowered her eyes to the ground, unable to meet the eyes of the people gathered before her. Tina watched as her sister struggled to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes; she squeezed her sister's hand. _Hang in there, Queenie._ She stared intently at her now, her instinctive protection over her little sister kicking in once more. _For Jacob. He needs you._

Newt was now at the front of the crowd, his eyes steadily watching the three of them as they stood there, with his wand at the ready but remaining still. As Richard looked over the crowd he only so much as glanced at Newt before he moved on, ignoring his presence almost completely. They had all forgotten him completely as they all watched the sisters who stood before them awkwardly beside their leader.

"You two couldn't have picked a perfect night for your first meeting, actually." He walked away from them, releasing Tina's waist, and nodded to a long-haired, redheaded woman who stood in the corner. She promptly disappeared through one of the back doors, and he now faced the gathering once more.

"You aren't the only special guests this evening. Tonight, we're sending our first _message_." A few members of the crowd cried out and clapped, and the three of them curiously watched the back door.

The door burst open as several people walked through; before each member of the fanatics walked a No-Maj, bound at their hands with tape over their mouths, their eyes wild and frantically searching the room. Many of them had bruises on their faces and small trickles of blood from their temple; they stumbled as they walked, weakened from torture. Tina gasped and covered her mouth, before she looked down at the ground, unable to look at the agony on their faces.

They all were forced on their knees in front of the crowd; both Queenie and Tina backed away, staring at the backs of the tortured No-Majs. There was no sign of Jacob; the first was a frail older woman, clearly homeless, her clothing torn and dirty and hair in strings around her face, the second was a teenage boy, clean-cut and bright-eyed, still dressed in his school clothes from earlier that day, and the third was a man around their age, his dark hair matted and dirty, dressed in a laborer's work shirt and dirty trousers. None of them dared to look up at the people in front of them, all watching almost hungrily with a murderous lust in their eyes.

"Tina," Richard called to her, standing behind the kneeled No-Maj as he stared, and he gestured across the row of them. "Pick. Who is lucky number one?"

She swallowed, holding Queenie's hand tightly now, and she simply stared back at him. She couldn't find the courage to speak as the room was silent for many uncomfortable moments. She caught Newt's eyes in the crowd, his expression as blank as hers.

He laughed loudly, turning back to the congregation. "They're always so shy the first time, aren't they?" They returned his laughter, and he now looked down at the kneeling No-Maj, their eyes still straight to the ground. He nudged the man with his foot, who grunted softly, but did not look up at him.

Richard bent over to this eye level, and ripped the tape from his mouth, making him wince in pain.

"What's your name, No-Maj?"

The man still didn't look up, but with a trembling voice he answered, "C-Connor."

"Connor, huh? So he's not only a No-Maj, but he's a _mick_ too!" They all laughed once more, and he shook his head as he stood up.

"Get him up." He barked at the woman from before, who rushed over and grabbed the man underneath his arms and rose him to his feet. She firmly gripped his bound hands, and Richard now stared directly into his face.

With one hand he gripped the man at his chin, forcing him to look up; with the other he raised his wand, and pointed it directly at his forehead.

"You're all going to learn your place." A twisted grin grew across his face, only inches from Connors. "You'll be the first lesson."

The man screamed out in pain as Richard began to carve into his skin; _S… L… A…_

"Expelliarmus!" Tina cried, her wand now point at Richard, and his wand flew across the room behind him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Newt ran forward and cast on the woman, who had let go of Connor and raised her wand to Tina and Queenie. She froze and with a loud thud, hit the ground directly in front of the two of them, and Queenie let out a yelp as she stepped out of the way. Richard let go of Connor as well, letting him fall to the ground, his hands still bound. As the fanatics rushed towards the four of them, Connor, with his wound fresh and bleeding down his face, and the other captured No-Majs stumbled as they stood up and ran for the back door.

Newt now joined Tina and Queenie at the front of the room, the three of them with their wands at the ready as they stared at the mob before them; a man from the crowd had retrieved Richard's wand and now handed it to him. His eyes were dark as he stared into Tina's; Newt protectively stood in front of her now, his wand pointed directly at Richard.

"Kill me, then." He now looked at Newt, walking closer. The tip of Newt's wand was now within an inch of Richard's chest, his piercing eyes unwavering.

"You won't. I know what you're here for." He smirked. "And, lucky for you… you'll get it."

The crowd now surrounded them with Richard at the forefront, wands drawn and eyes focused.

"Do the honors, would ya?" Richard looked over to the man from before, his dark features cold and unaffected; he simply nodded and stepped away from the group, heading towards the same back door.

"I figured I'd save the best for last." He chuckled, still standing within only inches of Newt's wand.

"You're not going to get away with this," Newt said sternly, his blue eyes fixed on Richards; although he didn't have it within him to kill in cold blood in the way the man before him callously did, he was struggling with every fiber in his being to just stand there and stare at his arrogant smirk. "They're going to notice you're gone."

"Gone?" He raised an eyebrow at Newt. "I never left."

"Nobody is falling for—"

He laughed. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm not him. You honestly believe we are that uncreative? But once the Aurors realize what's happening here, which should be any minute now, they'll come running… and, hey, maybe you'll get a personal visit."

Tina's eyes narrowed as she watched him speak, realizing they had been planning this all along. Giving them the pamphlets, stealing Jacob—they must have sent someone to alert MACUSA about this meeting—all to give Grindelwald the perfect window to escape. Rage burned inside her; she stepped forward, clenching her fists before she punched Richard across the face with all of her strength. His head turned with a snap, before he raised his hand to his chin, rubbing it slightly. He rotated his jaw before turning his head back to smirk at her.

"You always were a feisty one."

And with that the fanatic reappeared, bringing in Jacob in similar fashion as the other No-Majs they had captured. He almost limped as he entered the room; he looked battered more than any of the others before him, his eye near swollen shut with its bruising and a small trickle of blood from his lip and temple. He didn't even bother to look around; his eyes were closed as he slowly walked forward.

Queenie cried out, covering her mouth as tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Jacob!" She started to walk towards him but was immediately stopped by numerous wands pointed in her direction. She watched with her hand covering her mouth as he was guided over to them; the crowd now parted to allow view of the tortured Jacob, and both Newt and Tina remained silent, fighting everything inside of them to fight, but they knew that they were severely outnumbered.

"P-Please, don't hurt him…" Queenie managed to beg through her tears, as she took another step towards him.

Jacob raised his head to the sound of her voice, opening the one eye that he could. He smiled softly at her, and she now broke out into sobs as she gazed at him; all she wanted was to run to him and hold him, and take his pain away. She felt a deep ache of guilt in her chest; this innocent, wonderful man was now beaten and bloody because of her… because of what she _was_. She would never speak to him again, never walk past his bakery, never say his name again, if it meant he would be safe.

"I-I'm so sorry, honey… I'm so sorry… Jacob, honey…"

The man now threw Jacob to the ground, and with a cry out he landed on his face; Queenie broke out in a run towards him.

"Crucio!" He exclaimed, and Jacob twitched with agony, yelling out in pain. Richard grabbed Queenie's arm to stop her, and Newt and Tina both ran towards them. Newt grabbed Richard by the jacket, pointing his wand at his face once more, his own features twisted with anger; Tina was grabbed by one of the fanatics, who smacked her across her face as she tried to struggle free.

"Can you do it?" Richard mocked, staring directly into Newt's blue eyes, dark and raging with an unfamiliar fury; his hands trembled as he held the wand, unable to speak as his mind raced.

"Stupefy!" A number of voices shot out across the room, and many of the group now fell to the ground; across the warehouse now stood the Aurors of MACUSA, wands pointed towards them all, with Madam Picquery at the front.

"Step away from the No-Maj!" she yelled as the Aurors approached. The fanatics still standing turned around to face them, and within moments, the groups were running towards each other as spells were hurled across the floor.

Newt let go of Richard and ran over to Jacob; he took him into his arms and lifted his head. Jacob's breathing was shallow, and his hand trembled as he reached for Newt's jacket; he gripped it gently, and through one eye he gazed up at him.

"N-Newt…"

Newt nodded frantically, and attempted to start moving him gently, away from the duels throughout the warehouse. "Yes, Jacob—"

"I remember you. T-The guy with the suitcase…"

Newt paused for a moment, looking at Jacob's battered face as he lightly smiled. Newt fought the tears that were now at the edge of his eyes, smiling back and nodding frantically once more.

"Y-Yes, Jacob, it's me. C-Come on… we're going to go over here…"

Jacob could barely move as Newt pulled him as gently as he could away towards a far wall of the warehouse, struggling to breathe and doing the best he could to ignore the pain that surged through each inch of his body. The memories of everything—Newt's creatures, Queenie's eyes shining bright as he her enjoyed her cooking, the jail of MACUSA, the feeling of the warm rain against his skin as he stepped out from the subway—were flooding back into his mind now, and he closed his eyes as he relived them all, praying that if he was going to die, they would be the last things he saw.

* * *

Tina fought through the crowds, casting spells at each body she passed; as she glanced at their faces, all she heard was the screams of pain from the No-Maj as Richard carved into his face, the tears of her sister as they stood together before them all, on display and humiliated before the crowd, Jacob weak and bruised as he walked across the warehouse, his body writhing on the ground at the Crucio curse.

Thunder roared throughout the warehouse, and the sound of heavy rain suddenly came down upon the windows; the wind pounded at the glass, and the sound of it whistled in the air. The windows were already struggling to withstand the pressure as the storm menacingly in the air.

Her dream. It was happening.

She cried out as her spell casting became furious and intense; the bodies of fanatics dropped on each side of her path as she made her way through, tears spilling down her cheeks and her breathing becoming heavier, until she came to a full stop.

There stood Richard, his wand drawn towards her, with his usual arrogant smirk upon his face. His green eyes glistened against the light, their edges creased with amusement as he watched her approach him, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"You really disappointed me tonight, Tina. We could have done great things."

Her lips trembled as she struggled to speak; she raised her wand to him, her brows furrowed as tears still slowly slid down her cheek.

"H-How could—how could you? Why are you doing this?" She fumbled over her words as she stared at the man she had known for years; the man she had met as a teenager, fallen in love with, spent years at school together—even shared a home with afterwards. The man who she had once envisioned spending the rest of her life with, who had betrayed her—as much as he had hurt her, she never imagined that he was capable of this.

"It's not too late, Tina. Come back to me."

She started sobbing, hunching over slightly with her wand still pointed towards him, consumed by the confliction that was waging war in her heart.

"We're rising, Tina. We're going to be—"

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed, standing up straight to face him once more. His eyes were wide now; he raised his wand to her. He started shaking his head, looking down at the ground.

"You're smarter than this, Tina. You are so brilliant. Don't waste it."

She silently stared at him, her hand still trembling before her. He sighed, and slowly drew his wand back, a sudden distance and coldness in his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for taking so long to update! Between final exams and the holidays approaching, my schedule has been pretty busy lately. This is another very "action-packed" and darker chapter, and I apologize if any of the material (I purposely kept it very vague, but just in case) was triggering. I wanted to show just how much of an a-hole Richard is as well as Grindelwald's army, accurately but not too explicitly! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and as always, thank you SO SO much for the feedback! Please let me know what you think of this chapter- I'll be updating asap! :)


	8. The Healer

Richard froze; his cold, hate-filled stare now gave way to confusion, his brow furrowed and eyes wide; his lips ceased in their attempt to curse her, and his wand fell to the ground. He weakly attempted to reach out to her as a small sound escaped his lips before he collapsed to the floor, his arm stretched out before him and his eyes frozen in a conflicted gaze. Tina gasped, covering her mouth as she stepped away from the body now strewn out before her; she was started by the sound of maniacal laughter, and as she looked up, she met the eyes of another man. His eyes were creased with pleasure, one pale and glowing against the light and the other a deep pool of darkness; Tina couldn't break away as he simply stood there, focused on her.

In her mind flashed those same eyes, wide and gazing into the dim yellow light which swung above him as his laughter grew throughout the prison; the form which stood before her had stood amongst pieces of metal from his cell being destroyed, before slowly stepping through as he made his exit.

Grindelwald.

The room slowly quieted as everyone realized what had happened; fanatics and Aurors alike lowered their wands in disbelief as they turned and saw him, forgetting each other around them completely. Queenie, who had joined Newt in comforting the injured Jacob who sat against the warehouse wall, looked up as Newt rose—his calculating eyes glancing between Tina and Grindelwald, who now stood before her.

"What a fool…" Grindelwald now gazed down at Richard's lifeless body, sprawled out in front of him, as he subtly shook his head. "He always was too impulsive."

"Stupefy!" One of the Aurors cried out, but her spell stopped inches short of Grindelwald's body and fizzled away into the air. He laughed in response, throwing his head back as it echoed through the room. He turned his head to face the Auror, who unwillingly recoiled; he smirked in response, clearly amused by the command he had over everyone in the room.

"You all truly underestimate me. I let you think you won once… you couldn't possibly still be under the impression that you have any control over me."

He stepped through the crowd now; with each stride he glanced into the eyes of each person he passed, and even his own followers backed away with a mixture of awe and uneasiness. Newt covertly made his way over to Tina and stood right behind her, his chest pressed to her back; she took a deep breath from his sudden comforting presence, calming her trembling hands. Queenie tightened her arms around Jacob, his head resting on her shoulder and his hands weakly placed upon her thigh, and his vision fading in and out with clarity.

He now stood where Richard once had, assuming his position in command of the room; with delight he met the range of expressions on the faces that now looked straight at him, from inspiration, to frustration, to fear.

"You've all been warned. The revolution has begun." He said calmly, and at that moment he stared directly into Madame Picquerys eyes, his eyes creased with pleasure once more with a twisted smirk; she narrowed her eyes at him, clutching her wand in preparation.

With that, he and all of his followers apparated into thin air; there was a collective gasp throughout the warehouse, which now only consisted of Tina, Newt, Queenie, Jacob, and the Aurors as they felt the emptiness between them where the fanatics once stood.

Madame Picquery slowly put her wand back in her robe pocket, and with her other hand held her forehead as she looked down at the ground; even a woman as dignified and poised as she, was struggling to maintain her composure at the moment, as the other Aurors simply stared ahead in disbelief. Tina looked back, wide-eyed as her own mind was struggling to comprehend all that had just happened, at her President.

"I can't believe this…" Picquery still held her temple with her fingertips, eyes closed only for a moment before she looked up to where Grindelwald had been standing moments before.

"That's it. We are shutting everything down. You three—" she pointed in the direction of some of her Aurors, "—find the No-Majs who escaped. Going forward, all resources will be dedicated to finding Grindelwald and his followers. _Nothing else._ " She now looked over at Newt and Tina, still standing close to one another. Newt was looking down at the ground, his mind racing to not only absorb the events of their evening, but to calculate what it was he had to do next. What happened here would only empower the fanatics back home; they would hear of Grindelwald's first success in the United States—and all he could imagine was the chaos that was about to erupt throughout Europe.

Picquery walked towards the both of them, her eyes fixed directly on Newt. Tina held his hand as she approached, knowing that she could be considered to be acting defiantly against her President, but feeling an overwhelming protectiveness over him. After all they had been through these past days, if he went down, they went down together.

"I must thank you, once again, for your help with all of this. You have been an invaluable asset to us, Mr. Scamander."

His eyes rose to meet hers, calm but stern; he swallowed, having expected much harsher words.

"But I am not ignoring the fact that you are still in my country, after you were kindly asked to leave—and now, more than ever, we cannot risk any breaches in security. That does include you, Mr. Scamander. I trust that this time, you will respect my request."

He nodded, looking down at the ground once more.

"I-I appreciate that, Madame President… and yes, I will do so first thing in the morning… If I may, respectfully, I must say that I am not the one that deserves your gratitude."

He squeezed Tina's hand gently and cleared his throat.

"That would be Miss Goldstein."

Her eyes widened a bit, a soft rose coloring rising to her cheeks, as she glanced from her President, to Newt, and back. Picquery looked over at her now and a gentle smile appeared across her lips, and she nodded at Tina.

"Well, Miss Goldstein, we clearly made the right decision by bringing you back."

Tina couldn't help the small smile that crept up her face as she looked into Picquery's eyes, and she nodded back. The President then turned and walked away, and the other Aurors quickly followed her, as they made their way through the warehouse and out through the entrance at the front of the building. Tina looked over at Newt, mouthing a silent _thank you_ as she looked up at Newt; he leaned over slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering in the brief moment of bliss he felt in what seemed like forever, before he broke away and met her eyes once more.

An almost inaudible groan came from the corner of the room, where Queenie still held a weakened Jacob in her arms, tenderly cradling him against her. Both Newt and Tina hurried over to them, and Tina crouched down to meet her sister's eyes.

"Queenie…"

Her sister's eyes slowly peeled open, which were bloodshot from her tears; Tina's heart broke as she not only looked into her sister's eyes but examined Jacob, bruised and bloody from the torture. His breathing was shallow now, and his eyes nearly swollen shut; it was clear that he was hanging by a thread to survive.

"W-We have to get him to a hospital." Her voice broke, emotionally exhausted and running low on the ability to remain composed anymore.

Queenie weakly nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes once more as she held him for a moment longer, possibly for the last time.

* * *

Newt and Tina carried Jacob to the nearest hospital, supporting him on each side under his arms, as Queenie supportively, worriedly touched his back. She slowly caressed him as he winced at almost every step they took; although she had managed to stop crying, her eyes were puffy and weary from the evening, and she looked dazed as she silently stared ahead. None of them bothered to attempt conversation as they hurried through the rain that had now calmed, with no sign of thunder or lightning, but only added to the melancholy they all felt as their friend groaned with each movement.

Eventually they reached the hospital, a large stone building, stained decades of weather and use, which loomed over them in the night; through the windows of the four tall, black wooden doors glowed very faint, dim yellow light, and above the them towered several stories of large stained-glass windowpanes, depicting different scenes of angels and healing in various religious stories. From the center of the building, where the doors and large window stood, spread out several columns of windows, several of them also gently glowing in the dark; through some of them rows of hospital beds could be seen, and the nurses and doctors who stood beside and walked between them taking care of their patients.

Tina paused for a moment as she gazed up into the windows, in awe of the colossal building which stood before them; she stopped when she saw a man staring directly at them as he stood in front of his window, his face expressionless and almost… empty. She focused on him now, noticing a mark on his forehead. She took a few steps closer, narrowing her eyes as she approached, and he now met her eyes with equal intensity.

 _S… L… A…_

Someone had found him before the Aurors did.

 _V… E._

She covered her mouth, gasping as she reread the word on his face once more. It was only then that the man backed up from the window, as a nurse approached his side. He never broke his stare as she touched his shoulders and spoke in his ear, and she then finally coaxed him back to his bed.

"W-We should probably go inside now…" Newt suggested quietly, and Tina looked over to see her sister and him standing several feet in front of her at the entrance, supporting Jacob in their arms. She nodded slowly, her thoughts still distracted by the No-Maj in the window. She then walked up the steps towards them, and they made their way carefully through the doors.

The air was permeated strongly by antiseptic and disease; the entire first floor was completely quiet, not a soul to be found but a lone older, grey-haired woman who sat at a desk across the room, reading a book she held in her hands in the glow of one of the few dim lamps throughout the reception area. She slowly looked up only when they were already halfway across the room, and the woman's eyes widened once she saw Jacob between them, barely conscious at this point and shivering from the rain.

"O-Oh dear, what happened here?!" She exclaimed, putting her book down and standing up at her desk.

"He was attacked." Queenie croaked, gripping his arm tightly with hers.

"Excuse me—" The woman rushed away from her desk and down the large hallway towards the back of the floor, calling out for the attention of the doctors and nurses. Within moments a couple of nurses appeared, and without hesitation they rushed towards Jacob, taking Newt and Queenie's place with his arms as they attentively started holding him, and began guiding him towards the hallway.

Queenie started to follow them, but was promptly stopped as the receptionist touched her forearm as she passed the desk.

"Are you his wife?"

Her cheeks turned a soft rose at the question, and she looked down to the side as she contemplated lying, but unable to make herself.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I have to ask you to either wait here, or come back in the morning. We only allow spouses and relatives in the operating room."

"O-Operating room? What are they—"

"Ma'am." The woman now said sternly, and Queenie pulled her arm away from her touch. She tiredly turned around and walked back towards Newt and Tina, who stood just in front of the doorway.

Tina reached out for her sister's hand, and as she held it gently, she whispered, "We can come back first thing in the morning. There won't be any news—"

"I'm staying here." Queenie interrupted, as she wiped away a tear that had just begun to leave her eye. "I can't leave him. Not now. He needs me."

With pursed lips, Tina silently nodded, and now held her sisters hand with both of hers.

 _You have been so strong tonight, Queenie. Just hold on for a little bit longer._

Queenie tried to fight her tears once more as she read her sister's mind, and then looked up at her; the usual vibrant blue in her eyes were now an emptier gray, and a darkness had started to form beneath them. She flashed Tina a weak, subtle smile, and Tina gently let her hand go. Queenie flashed the same fragile smile to Newt before she turned away and walked over to one of the chairs at the corner of the room, letting her body drop into it with exhaustion.

Tina then grabbed Newt's hand, gazing up into his eyes before they both one last glance at her sister, who had already begun to stare off into the air in her thoughts. They both turned away and headed out through the front doors.

* * *

The rain had almost stopped completely now; the skies were dark and filled with clouds, but peaceful, as the moon peaked out perfectly between two of them. Several moments of silence passed between them as they walked down the barren city streets, the only sound coming from the quiet rain gracefully falling to the ground and the occasional car that drove past them. Newt replayed all that had transpired within the past few hours in his mind; the gathering of everyday people in the corner of a warehouse, united in their passion for the enslavement of Muggles, the burning entertainment in their eyes at the view of one being tortured right before them, Jacob crying out at the torture of the Cruciatus curse… Tina standing right before Grindelwald himself, her wand at the ready—he unwittingly grabbed her hand as he imagined Grindelwald completing Richard's curse he intended to inflict upon her, unable to stop it, in the midst of all of the chaos.

"T-Tina, I… I have to apologize."

She looked up at him, her brow furrowing slightly in confusion. "What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"I should have been there…" He took a deep breath, unable to meet her eyes just yet, as they continued walking.

"I should have been there for you. I left you completely alone, a-and yes, I'm aware of how completely capable you are of defending yourself, but…"

He paused once more and looked down at the sidewalk beneath them.

"I feel like a bit of a coward, really. You were there, facing everyone, facing Grindelwald, and—"

"What were you doing?" Tina stopped in her tracks, causing Newt to stop walking as well, as she stared straight at his face.

"W-What was I doing?" He parroted, his gaze was still fixed to the ground, but his brows now also furrowed in confusion.

"While I was out there, fighting, what were you doing?"

"W-Well, I was helping Jacob, I took him to the side, and I—"

"Then what are you talking about?" Tina's voice was growing fiercer now, and she dropped her hand from his hold. A few sounds came stuttering from his mouth, but he was unable to produce a complete response. The sudden shift in her tone made it even harder for him to meet her eyes now, and he was unsure of how he was supposed to react.

"Don't you understand? While everyone else was fighting, while everyone else was causing pain and chaos around you, you… You were the light, Newt. You know how to fight, you are not only extremely intelligent, but I saw how skilled you are that night in the subway… But, you were the only one trying to find the way to help others. You were the only one compassionate enough to think of how to heal, instead of hurt."

Her voice softened, and she felt subtle tears start to pool in her eyes.

"How on earth does that make you a coward?"

Newt turned his head to her as he heard her voice start to break, and he felt his own eyes start to water as he gazed into hers; the warm, chocolate hues mixed within her eyes shined bright against the moonlight, dissolving his nervousness to nothing. He instinctively reached out towards her.

"D-Don't you ever, _ever_ , say that again," she continued as a lone tear slowly slid down her cheek, glistening in the moonlight against her skin. "Because that is one of the reasons why I lo…"

She paused for a brief moment, the anxiety of finally saying it out loud filling her chest. He took in a deep breath as he grasped her hand, feeling a flutter in his stomach.

"…why I love you."

He immediately drew her body to his, holding her more close than he had ever held anyone in his life. With his hand he gently held the back of her head to his shoulder with the other hand around her waist, feeling as though they were melting together in that moment as the warmth of her body radiated through his.

"I love you too, Tina, more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone or anything on this earth." Newt had never met a woman so brave, so intelligent, so unapologetically headstrong when it came to her values and beliefs, who at the same time exuded so much warmth and compassion; who had the ability to reach straight into his very soul and make it her own. She had made a home in his heart, dusting off and rearranging everything inside, opening it up to a love he had never imagined.

He slowly pulled away from their embrace and placed his hand beneath her chin, lifting her head up as he leaned in to press his lips against hers. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, and both of his arms wrapped around her waist, as their kiss intensified. One hand slowly slid up along his neck to cradle his head, her fingers entangled in his damp, tousled hair. Many moments passed as they simply enjoyed each other for the first time in what felt like years; they savored the taste of each other's mouths, the warmth of each other's touch, and the peaceful quiet of the night around them, once again safe in what felt like their own little world.

Eventually, they slowly pulled away from one another, immediately opening their eyes to meet each other's gaze. Neither could help but smile, both soaked from the rain and drained from the night they had just endured, but feeling more euphoria than either could recall they ever had.

"One more night?" Tina asked delicately, her smile turning into a playful smirk.

He softly chuckled, looking down at the ground for a moment before he met her eyes once more.

"One more night."

He turned and placed his hand on his hip, offering his arm to her. She lightly laughed as she took his arm with hers, and they made their way home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, some happiness! I love how adorable they are. Anyways, thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews so far, I'm so glad you are liking my story! :) And as always, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Plans

Tina carefully closed the door behind them as they entered the living room, and besides the pale moonlight streaking through the windows they were surrounded by complete darkness; there was an eerie silence in the air, and the home as a whole was drained of any warmth and life. She raised her wand to light the lamps in her the living room and kitchen, and started a small, calm fire in the fireplace. She let out a deep sigh, as she slowly scanned the rooms before her, and gazed at Queenie's cold cup of coffee on the table.

"She's going to be just fine." Newt reassured her tenderly, as he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. He leaned in to her, his lips within an inch of her ear.

"She's very strong. Just like her sister."

Tina briefly smiled, looking down at the ground as she raised her hand to touch his that was on her shoulder. She raised her wand once more, to turn on the usual music that Queenie always played, and the sultry sound of jazz began dancing through the air around them. Newt slowly slid Tina's damp jacket off of her shoulders, and she took a step forward as she pulled her arms out from it. As he held her jacket she turned towards him, and while placing a hand on his chest, she softly kissed his cheek.

"I think I need a glass of wine after all of this," She started, as she walked towards the kitchen. She turned to Newt for a moment.

"Would you like one?"

He nodded, and she continued to the kitchen. He placed her coat on a rack beside the door, and took his off as well. A few moments later Tina appeared with two glasses of Pinot Noir, and Newt took one in his hand. They both slowly made their way to the couch beside the fireplace, instantly feeling the warmth against their damp clothes and skin; Newt shyly admired her as she was lost in her thoughts and gazing away into the air, with the glowing flames lighting up her eyes, the shades of chocolate melting within them. She abruptly cleared her throat, closing her eyes for a moment before she looked into Newt's.

"A toast," She started with a small smile across her lips, as she raised her glass into the air.

"To the most unexpected, dangerous, and… honestly, most ridiculous courtship that I've ever had."

He let out a quiet laugh, before looking back into her eyes with a tight but genuine smile; his eyes creased with amusement as he looked at her and then nodded.

"Cheers." He raised his glass to hers.

"Cheers."

They both took a sip of their wine, and lowered the glasses into their laps. Newt looked down for a moment, his mind reviewing everything that had happened since that day in the bank; what felt like forever ago was only within the past week, and now here he was, back at her apartment, like he had been on the day they met. He gently placed his hand upon hers in her lap.

"Just so you know, Tina, you… have nothing to worry about with, with u-uhm… Leta." He met her eyes, which unexpectedly turned into an irritated expression. He took in a quick breath, realizing what he had done.

"Well…. I didn't, Newt, until you felt the need to bring her up." She pulled her hand from beneath his and took another sip from her glass, turned her head to the fireplace.

"T-Tina, oh, no, I—"

"It's fine, Newt."

His heartbeat quickened, and his usual nervousness started to rise in his chest. He cautiously placed his hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him, only to meet a slight coldness in her eyes. The annoyed look on her face made it harder for him to speak, but he managed to anyway.

"L-Look, Tina… I, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I'm not any good at these kind of things…" He fumbled, the words spilling out of his mouth awkwardly.

"I meant that in a-a comforting way, I suppose, but I now realize—"

"Shh." Tina's finger was now at his lips, and she gave him a sympathetic smile. Although she felt a tinge of insecurity at the subject, she knew that he meant well. Newt was here, in her home, with her alone; they had experienced together in the past days what many never experienced together in a single lifetime, whether it was fighting against corruption and dark wizards, exploring the city and showing him the nightlife of New York, confessing their love for each other in the gentle rain, or discovering each other in her bed in the night. He had done all of those things with _her_ , and she knew she had to stop thinking childishly about his past, considering what they had gone through just hours ago with a man from hers.

"I'm sorry, Newt. I'm still a bit on edge from everything that happened tonight."

Newt swallowed, unsure why he was so quickly let off the hook but not wanting to question it, and slowly stood up, taking one more sip from his glass before he set it down. He reached out to her with his palm facing up, offering a soft smile. She paused for a moment, looking at his hand and then up to him; she slowly slid her hand into his, and he promptly lifted her from the couch. He guided her in front of the fireplace, and then placed one hand on her hip, and held the other out to the side, her hand still in his.

Tina felt a sudden rush of nervousness, and her cheeks turned a subtle pink. He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, holding it as they both began to sway to the sensual sound around them. She slowly slid her free hand under his arm and up his back, drawing them closer to each other, and he moved his head to gently nestle his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent as they slowly swayed together.

Moments passed as they held each other, feeling no need to speak as they moved to the seductive rhythm of the jazz from the radio; they inched closer, the magnetism between them growing with each minute that passed. They now had both arms wrapped around each other, Newt's hands resting gently at the small of her back and Tina's just beneath his neck. She rested her head on his chest, feeling the chill dampness that still remained in his clothing against her cheek, and closed her eyes as she relaxed against his body.

He placed an affectionate kiss in her hair, and followed with many more until he reached just behind her ear. He held her firmly against him now, and a soft purr left her lips as she felt his teeth graze her skin; her grip tightened subtly on his back, grasping at his vest. One hand slid to the back of his head, gently entangling her fingers in his hair, feeling the soft waves between them. He kissed along her ear and across her jawline, stopping just below her chin; he then lifted his head to meet her eyes, that were now glowing brighter with the flames beside them.

He immediately took her mouth with his, desperately coaxing her tongue into play as they clung to one another; her fingers moved directly to his vest and started frantically undoing each button, craving the feeling of his bare skin. Her hands trembled slightly as she made her way down, before tearing it from his body and starting on the shirt beneath it. Within moments she clumsily unbuttoned that as well, and his shirt was off and across the room; she felt the warmth of his skin, and the firmness of his build as she first caressed his chest, and then slowly made her way down his abdomen. She greedily felt each subtle ripple of his toned body, before she reached the button of his trousers, and playfully teased the skin of his groin just above it with her fingertips.

A quiet moan escaped his lips, gripping her hips tighter as a deep, primal need for her began clawing its way out from inside of him; she smiled against his mouth before she broke away, meeting his piercing azure eyes. She backed away another step, pulling away from his grasp; as she kept her eyes focused on him, she moved her hands to her chest and started to slowly, alluringly unbutton her dampened white blouse. He struggled to maintain eye contact as she steadily opened it before him, a devilish smirk on her face as she watched his expression. Within moments her brazier was now showing, white and delicately laced at the edges; the curves of her small breasts were invitingly exposed, causing him to take a quick breath as he took the sight in. She then threw her own shirt to the floor, and stepped closer to him once more.

"Tina…"

She didn't even bother to unbutton his trousers, but instead reached her hand inside them, feeling his firm desire for her as she wrapped her fingers around him; he leaned into her touch and let out a guttural sound from his throat into her ear, selfishly enjoying her caress. He instinctively reached around her waist and clumsily fiddled with the clasp of her brazier, before he felt it release moments later, and he then hungrily pulled it away from her chest; she released her hold of him as she let the it fall to the floor between them. She felt the chilled air on her skin, still slightly wet from the clothing which had been clinging to her, as she watched him devour the sight before him. Instead of feeling embarrassed, this time she welcomed his admiration; her desire for him grew as she watched him ache for her, and only her.

Without hesitation he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the couch; he collapsed on top of her, immediately feasting on her mouth. His hands were almost immediately at the hem of her skirt, and he urgently unbuttoned it. She wiggled as he pulled them down and off of her body, leaving her only in her underwear; he grinded into her, watching her face as she threw her head back and let out a lustful moan, the need for him feeling like a knot inside her core. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso, welcoming his body between them. He leaned into her, his lips hovering within an inch of her ear as he slid his hand below, and began gently massaging her and feeling her warmth; she arched her back, moving her hips to his touch. He lightly nipped at her neck as he felt her, and she reached up around his shoulders and fervently dug her nails into his back; he breathlessly moaned against her skin, and she shuddered at the sound.

He was a man; he had desired many women in his life, and had been intimate with a limited few, but never had he shared himself with a woman and felt the way he did now, as he now lifted his head up from her shoulder and examined her beautifully angled face and the way her deep chestnut hair fell around it, the curves of her collarbones beneath her delicate shoulders, her petite breasts against her chest. Beneath all of these things was the woman he loved, the woman who sparked this newfound passion deep within him; as he continued to caress her, feeling as she became increasingly ready for him, he leaned in and lovingly took her mouth with his once more. She moaned from deep within her throat as the waves of pleasure washed over her, writhing as she felt the pressure build between her thighs.

Tina then wrapped her arms around to grasp at his back, and quickly turned him over as she climbed on top; his eyes slightly widened, aroused by her sudden assertiveness, as she grasped his shoulders and shifted herself above him. She lustfully gazed down into his eyes for a moment before she leaned forward and bit down sensually on his bottom lip, and she steadily lowered herself onto him. They both cried out as they connected; he cupped her breasts as she straightened and leaned back, and they quickly found a steady rhythm.

"Tina… I-I love you, so much…" Newt breathlessly moaned, his eyes closed for a moment before he gazed up at her as she moved her hips against him. Tina gently smiled, opening her eyes to meet his as well, bright and wild with both desire and adoration. She then leaned towards him, bringing her lips within inches of his.

"And I love you, Newt." She raised one hand to cup his cheek as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, and he moved his hands down the sides of her body to her hips, guiding them as he pushed deeper; she grabbed his shoulders as she felt him fill her, taking a sharp breath as the speed of his movements increased. She then leaned back and passionately, repeatedly cried his name out into the air; he sat up and held her to him, tasting every inch of her skin that he could reach.

She clung to him while his mouth explored her body as they moved together, with her head dipped into his neck, muffling the fervent sounds that escaped her throat; he could feel her muscles beginning to tighten, and he sped up their rhythm once again. Only moments later, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, letting out an erotic cry as she felt herself let go, and he almost immediately followed. They clung to each other, breathing heavily as they recovered, before he laid back on the couch and let her collapse on top of him.

He closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around her, and with the other he reached up and gently stroked her hair; she let out a blissful sigh as she hazily gazed into the apartment, only now remembering they were still in her living room. All that could be heard was the sensual jazz still dancing throughout the space, creating a relaxing, comfortable atmosphere. She turned her head and planted some tender kisses on his chest, before sitting up as she continued to look out across the room. She frowned as she saw the cup of coffee, still placed upon the kitchen table, as her mind started to wander back to her sister.

Newt opened his eyes and looked up at Tina, and then followed her eyes to the kitchen. He slowly sat up beside her, and then wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair once more. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, breathing in to take in her scent; a subtle, sweet perfume mixed with rain.

"Where are you going to take me first?" She asked, her head still buried in his chest.

He thought for a moment, still absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Hm. Well, I think London would be a good place to start."

"What will we do there?"

"I could show you the Ministry—I must warn you though, the way to get there is a bit strange."

Tina sat up, watching him as he spoke; she adored the way his eyes would like up as he described things, especially when it came to his creatures, but speaking about England in general always seemed to excite him. She didn't know how unaccustomed Newt was to being asked questions, especially about himself, so her constant curiosity about him and his life thrilled him.

"When I go to work, well, I stand inside a certain public lavatory, and I flush myself down."

She laughed, covering her mouth in order to not be too obnoxious; he smiled as he watched her, and took a sip of his wine.

"And why would you do that?" She had managed to stifle her laugher, and she took a sip as well.

"I'm not quite sure whose decision that was." He chuckled, looking down at the ground.

"But also, I would like to show you one of my favorite forests. There are a lot of magnificent creatures there… I-I spent a lot of my childhood exploring it."

Tina gently slipped her hand over his which rested upon his knee, and he turned to face her.

"I would love that, Newt."

He smiled shyly, his eyes creasing with delight. He felt an ache in his chest, wishing they could be there now; he would guide her through the trees, her hand in his as he pointed out every creature, telling her stories of his childhood discoveries. When he was lonely, he would run away into the forest, sometimes spending the night simply living among nature, meeting new creatures and learning the land; he could think of nothing better but sharing his escape with the woman he loved and trusted more than he had ever trusted another, for as long as he could remember.

"I-I was thinking, also, if you'd like… we could stop by my home. It isn't far from the forest, a-and I haven't seen my mother in quite some time. We don't have to do that, though." He stuttered as he spoke, never having brought a woman home before, and nervous that she would think he was being too forward. They had only met some days ago, after all, even though it felt like he had known her all his life.

Her heart skipped a beat; it took years for her to be introduced to Richard's family, and that was only because she nagged him to the entire term before Christmas break. Here Newt was, the kindest, most brilliant, most loving man she had ever met, already wanting to include her in his personal life. _What could I have possibly done to be this lucky?_ She squeezed his hand, fighting the tears that were threatening to well in her eyes.

"That sounds lovely. Of course we can."

His smile now widened, before he quickly looked down, not wanting to appear too overly enthusiastic. _Let's not scare her away now._ She reached over to her glass, raising it in front of her once more.

"To London."

He looked up at the glass now raised before him, and he raised his from the table as well.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." She smiled back at him, before they touched glasses and each took a sip.

"I hope you know, we have to do all of the touristy things, too. I've never been to London before, so we will be visiting Big Ben, the Tower of London, taking bus tours… Oh! I have to try fish and chips as well."

He softly laughed, nodding before he took another sip from his glass.

"Of course. You do know, fish and chips is just—"

"I know. But I've never had them in _London_."

He laughed again, admiring her face that was bright with excitement; he examined every inch, doing all he could to commit it permanently to his memory. He knew that, although it was for a very unfortunate reason, he had been given much more time with her than he anticipated, but anything short of a lifetime would always feel too short.

Newt reached over to touch her chin, lightly caressing with his thumb as he gazed at her; she took a soft breath, mesmerized by his tender stare. She moved closer, sliding her hand up his thighs as she inched towards him. He slowly leaned forward and delicately took her mouth with his; she felt a flutter in her chest as she tasted the luscious taste of the wine on his lips. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, feeling her the softness of her skin as he touched her bare back; he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth, intensifying their kiss as a quiet, dulcet moan escaped her throat.

She slid her hands from his thighs to his abdomen, before gradually feeling up to his chest; she could feel his quickened heartbeat beneath her palm, and she smiled against his lips. He carefully held her waist, and moved her down to the couch to lay beneath him; as he climbed on top of her he stared into her eyes, luminous pools of warm mocha in the moonlight.

He couldn't find any words to say as his gaze roamed from her eyes to her lips, to the curves of her body beneath him. She reached up to touch his cheek, breaking his trance as he met her eyes again. Tina silently brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him as they melted together once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for being patient with me! Between my semester ending and the holidays, I haven't had any free time for much of anything. But, I'm finally free!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was pretty excited to write them finally having some alone time again- I just love them together.

Anyways, thank you for reading, and thank you SO much for the feedback. Please let me know what you think! :)


	10. Your Bluebird

Sweet, dulcet chirps from outside the living room window slowly dragged her away from her slumber; her eyes fluttered open to meet the small beady eyes of a bluebird just a couple of feet from her face, curiously peaking inside and hopping along the windowsill. She rubbed eyes for a moment, adjusting to the sunlight streaking through the curtains as she sat up on her couch. The gentle sound of Newt's slumber escaped from his throat as he still laid beside her, his arms spread out across the couch where she had been only moments before. She couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her lips as her eyes roamed his face; he looked boyish as ever, his features tranquil, and his faint freckles accentuated in the sunlight, as she absentmindedly placed her fingertips on his cheek.

She first traced along his jawline, admiring its sharp edges; her hand moved down to his chest, as she moved her fingertips over the jagged lines of weathered skin, each scar a testament of the bravery of the peaceful man who laid beside her. She took in a deep breath as she felt each one down his chest and abdomen, feeling an ache grow in the pit of her stomach at the thought of waking up tomorrow morning and looking over to emptiness.

In her vision appeared another hand as it slowly wrapped around hers, and she looked up into Newt's hazy but bright-eyed gaze. Without a word he brought her fingertips to his lips and gently kissed them, closing his eyes as then he brought their hands down to his chest. She placed her other palm against his chest as she leaned forward, and delicately pressed her lips to his; he wrapped his arm around her, pressing their bodies together as they held their kiss for a few moments before she slowly broke away.

"Good morning, love." He whispered, his voice still raspy from sleep. Tina's cheeks turned a gentle pink, a tight smile appearing on her face.

"…That's a bit too much, isn't it?" He also slightly blushed now as he noticed her expression.

"I-I'm not very used to this kind of business."

Tina let out an involuntary laugh, burying her head in his chest until it ended.

"No, no, Newt. I'm sorry. No one has ever called me that before, that's all."

"So you would like me to?"

"Yes." She giggled once more, before she laid her head down on his chest.

"That's an Eastern bluebird," Newt started, as he gazed up into the window above the couch. Tina shifted to see what he was talking about, and there was the same bird she had seen when she woke up. It had stopped chirping, but now sat quietly in the corner of the windowsill, turning its head with jerky movements as it looked around.

"That's your state bird, actually. Did you know that?"

Tina laughed again, shaking her head.

"No, I can't say that I did. So, not only do you know everything about magical creatures, but non-magical creatures as well?"

Newt placed his arms at his side, clumsily sitting up as he kept his eyes on the bird. Tina shifted again, and turned her back to lay against his chest. They now both faced the window, and Newt wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach.

"W-Well, I do like many non-magical creatures, but to be honest, I read a bit about New York before coming here. I didn't want to be _too_ obvious of a tourist."

Tina smiled as she watched the bird, which had now stood up and hopped to the other side of the window, carefully watching as an insect slowly crawled in the its direction.

"I quickly realized, however, how little people are interested in talking about state birds with a stranger."

She chuckled, as she sat up straight and turned to face him.

"So you ended up not only being an obvious tourist, but a bit of a weirdo as well." He subtly smirked, and looked down as he shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

She leaned towards him and sweetly kissed his cheek, before she grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the ground and wrapped herself with it. She slowly stood up, letting her eyes adjust for a moment again before she started to walk towards her room, briefly waving her wand towards the kitchen as she walked by. Newt stood up as well, and lazily put on his trousers as the aroma of fresh coffee began to fill the room.

He walked over into the kitchen and sat at the table, silent as he patiently looked around the room. His eyes fell upon the flower still sitting upon the kitchen table, still bright with its wild, expanded petals, but the ends now showed the warning signs of withering; he frowned as he traced the subtly browned edges.

"You can help yourself, you know," Tina had emerged from her bedroom, now cloaked in a long, turquoise silk robe that teasingly clung to her delicate curves.

"You're not exactly just a guest at this point." She flashed him a smirk as she walked over to the percolator which sat upon the stovetop, the sound of brewing coffee gently popping from inside.

Newt slowly stood up from the chair, and walked up behind her as she poured a cup of coffee. He gently slid both hands around her waist, as he moved forward so that his lips were within an inch of her ear. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as her skin tingled against his breath; he began planting soft kisses along her ear as he gently gripped her hips.

"Tina, I'm… I'm going to miss—"

Tina abruptly turned to face him and placed a finger on his lips, and he silently stared into her eyes.

"Not yet." She interrupted, staring back at Newt for a moment before she lowered her hand to cup his cheek. He smirked in response, and leaned forward to kiss her, lovingly tasting her lips as he brought her body against his. She moved them away from the stove as they kissed, and with a gentle thud he pressed against her into the door of a cupboard. Her hands slid up from his abdomen to his bare chest, feeling the roughness of his scars once more; this time they did not sadden her, but instead prompted a small quiver inside, and she let out a gentle, sultry moan as she felt it grow.

At the sound of her pleasure a low growl escaped from his throat, and his hands carefully began to wander; he slid them up from her hips over the hill to her waist, and further as began feeling the bottom curves of her chest above the silk of her robe. She arched her back subtly to his touch, popping her breasts forward to his caress, and he took them both completely in his hands.

Tina hungrily reached out to his hips and grasped them, bringing his groin against hers; his breath hitched at the feeling of the friction between them, and she bit her lip as she watched his expression begin to twist with desire for her. He met her eyes, bright with playfulness, and her smirk mischievous as she gazed up at him; and his hands were instantly at her robe, tearing loose the tie which held it together, and he crashed his body into hers.

"Newt—" She cried out, feeling his lips lustfully tasting her neck; he groaned as he gently nipped at her skin as he made his way down, all the while opening her robe entirely with his hands. His touch then roamed back to her hips, now bare and her skin warm at his fingertips; she clutched his shoulders as his mouth reached the top of her chest, and with his tongue licked further down her curves.

"Newt—please—" Her nails were now digging into his skin as she held onto him, and she closed her eyes as she felt his warm tongue and the gently nip of teeth. He hesitated for a moment before he broke his mouth away, and then immediately picked her up, grasping her thighs as he lifted her into the air. Her robe slipped from her body and to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hurriedly carried her out of the kitchen, clumsily knocking over her cup of coffee.

He removed one hand from her thigh to fumble with the doorknob, and then burst through the entryway as it opened, and she clung to him as he stumbled across her room. He eagerly fell into her as they reached her bed, and like teenagers in love for the first time they desperately touched and tasted every inch of each other's bodies; one more time they escaped into the world that existed only in each other's arms.

* * *

The sky was a pale cerulean, perfectly clear and calm; the scent of freshly dew flowed through the air, still clinging from the storm the night before, as they walked down the city street. The city was relatively peaceful, and few people were out and about, save the young children who played in front of their homes and the occasional person or two who were out for a stroll. Tina had almost forgotten what a typical day looked like; there were no magical creatures wreaking havoc through the streets, no dueling in the middle of the square, no sign of Grindelwald or his army. The city had carried on as usual; whereas her life before this week now felt like someone else's.

"Do we have time to visit the hospital? Jacob would probably like to see you before you go." Tina asked, gazing up at the stoplight as they waited for the walk signal. Newt reached inside his pocket and pulled out his watch, and twisted his mouth as he looked down at it.

"U-Uhm, sure. Yes. That's a good idea." He put the watch back into his pocket, and Tina looked over to him, smiling softly at his inability to mask the nervousness on his face. _Always putting everyone else before yourself._ She shook her head, and slipped her hand inside his as they continued walking.

A few blocks down stood the hospital, which looked much less dismal in the daytime; although the building still appeared very weathered with time, the vibrant stained glass brightened in the sunlight, and the front doors were now held open, exposing the reception they had stood in the night before. Tina squeezed his hand as they looked up and through the doors for a moment, before Newt led her up the steps.

The hospital was much busier than it had been the night before; medical staff could be seen walking between rooms in the hallway, and patients in their gowns were also out and about, some sitting around the reception area, and others steadily, carefully walking with the support of a nurse. Tina immediately glanced over to the couch in which Queenie once sat, but had been replaced by an older man, dressed in a tattered suit, his eyes tired as he coughed into his hands.

She then looked over to the reception desk, which had a line formed in front of it; mothers held their children's hand as they clung to their legs, men and women stood with their head bowed as they waited for their turn, appearing to be in various stages of illness. Newt walked up beside her, and discreetly leaned towards her.

"Let's just go." He whispered. Tina turned her head to his voice.

"We can't—"

"Follow me."

With that Newt was already ahead of her, and she nervously caught up to him. She kept her eyes straight ahead as they walked forward, and to her surprise, nobody stopped them as they walked past the reception desk and into the main hallway. Newt glanced at each name on the boards that hung on the side of each doorway, but Jacob's name was nowhere to be found. They reached the end of the hallway, and Newt turned to Tina, then gestured with a nod towards the staircase behind them.

"Let's try—"

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" A nurse approached them, an irritated look on her face as she glanced between the two. Her chestnut hair was pinned beneath her broad, white hat, and her white dress was stained, with what neither of them cared to imagine.

"Y-Yes, apologies, I—and my sister here—w-we're trying to find Jacob Kowalski. We just arrived from out of town, w-we just heard the news, and…"

"Second floor, down the hallway to your left." She interrupted, and left almost as quickly as she had appeared. Newt glanced back over to Tina, before they both quickly made their way up the stairs.

Tina gazed into the room through the window as they approached it; along both sides were rows of beds, many occupied by patients in their long gowns, as nurses walked back and forth between them and wrote notes on their clipboards. Within a couple of moments Tina spotted Jacob, lying in his bed with his eyes closed. The curtains were drawn beside his head against the outside window in order to block the sun as he rested. She felt a small smile creep up on her face as she watched; beside him, sitting in a chair, was her sister, her head resting on his hand that was flat against the bed. Her eyes were closed as well, and for the first time in days she appeared peaceful and calm. They both did.

Newt placed his hand on her shoulder as they both watched, and she leaned into his touch.

"I had to let the poor thing in," Another nurse had approached them now, and stood beside Tina as they all looked inside.

"The ol' woman at the front desk kept her out all night. I come in an' she's shakin' like a leaf on the couch. All just to see Mr. Kowalski. I take it you know 'em?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tina answered, looking over to the nurse.

"She's my sister. Mr. Kowalski is our friend."

The nurse warmly smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't wake 'em, they both need their rest by the looks of it. I'd get outta here soon, too, so ya don't get in trouble."

Tina smiled back and nodded, before the nurse turned away. She looked over to Newt, who quietly still gazed inside.

"Well, at least we know he's okay." Tina sighed in refief. Newt simply nodded, unable to break away just yet as he watched his friend on the hospital bed; the top half of his body was almost completely covered in bandages, some patches of dried blood spread throughout, and he looked frail as he laid there in recovery. Newt did all he could not to blame himself, to think of what he could have done better, or how this all could have been avoided.

Tina reached down and squeezed his hand, breaking him away from his thoughts; he abruptly looked over to her and met her doe-eyed sympathetic expression. He cleared his throat, and looked down for a moment before he met her eyes once more.

"You'll tell him I said goodbye?"

"Of course I will, Newt. I promise."

* * *

The roaring sound of ship horns blared throughout the area, and the clouds from their smokestacks billowed into the air; Tina took a deep breath as she spotted his at the end of the port, and watched as passengers walked up across the platform. Newt glanced around him, feeling a rush of déjà vu; it had been mere days since they stood here before, but it felt like a past life. There stood curious strangers, only having been given a taste of learning each other, but being torn apart before it could begin. Now stood two lovers, still curious, but deeper in their discovery of each other than he ever dreamed he would be with another person; a piece of him now permanently resided with her, and he could feel the emptiness inside of him start to ache as the ship sounded its horn once more.

Tina admired his features as she gazed up into eyes; the icy blue shined bright against the sunlight, contrasting with his boyish freckles that danced around them and across his cheeks and nose. She prayed to remember every single one, and every crease and angle of his face, so in the night she could return to this moment; standing in the sun, the scent of burning coal and salty sea in the air, as his tousled hair moved subtly with the breeze.

"W-Well, here we are." Newt started, suddenly overcome with nervousness as he looked over to the ship beside them.

She reached over and took his hand, holding her gaze for a moment before she looked down at their hands, now intertwined.

"Hurry… Hurry up and finish th-that novel, okay?" Her voice broke, and she closed her eyes as she struggled to compose herself. Newt instantly brought her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she rested her head on his chest. She felt a calm wash over her as she felt the warmth of his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his waist underneath his jacket.

"I will do everything in my power to return to you, as soon as I possibly can." He remained surprisingly calm as he spoke, as he raised one hands to stroke her hair.

"I made a promise to you. I'm going to show you everything; we're going to see the world, Tina."

She let out a deep sigh, and then took in a deep breath to steady herself. She wiped her tears away before slowly backing up from his hold, and took another moment before she looked up at him once again.

"I-I can write to you, right?" She asked, unsure how long she would go without any communication at all.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure how this whole… ordeal going on here right now might affect communication between our countries. The Ministry has undoubtedly heard, and they might try to distance themselves. Especially since you've been directly involved, both times, I…" He paused, watching her face fall.

"B-But, actually, I think we can get around it. J-Just don't use a return address and, uhm… use a pen name, perhaps."

She furrowed her brow. "A pen name? Like what?"

The ships horn blew louder and longer than before, signaling a last call for passengers to come aboard.

"You'll think of something. I-I do need get going, though." He now was glancing between her and the ship, not wanting to rush their goodbye but not wanting another confrontation with MACUSA, either. Tina nodded, smiling softly as she looked into his eyes; she moved towards him, and firmly pressed a loving kiss upon his lips as she held his jacket. He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her one more time, his body and heart fighting his mind; but after a few moments, he slowly pulled away, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Tina Goldstein."

She smiled, closing her eyes as she selfishly paused to give herself a few more seconds with him.

"I love you too, Newt Scamander."

He hesitantly backed away, his eyes lingering on her as he stepped backwards towards the platform. She delicately raised her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. He shyly smiled, and turned away to walk aboard. She silently watched as he ascended; he briefly stopped in front of the entryway for a moment, making her heart skip a beat, but he then stepped inside as the platform lifted behind him.

She took a deep breath as the final horn sounded, and the engines began to roar; not wanting to torture herself anymore, she slowly turned away, and made her way back through the port. She absentmindedly touched her mouth with her fingertips as she walked, the tingle of their last kiss still lingering on her lips.

* * *

Night time had now fallen, and the city was cloaked in dark, peaceful quiet; Tina now sat at her vanity in her bedroom after having spent the day with Queenie at the hospital. Jacob hadn't woken up yet, but the doctors told them they could expect a full recovery, though it might take a month or two. Queenie refused to leave his side, however, so Tina went home by herself.

The usual melody of trumpets on the radio danced through the air as she sat in her room, helping her feel less alone. She had finished what felt like her hundredth cup of coffee and now sat gazing out the window; the moon's glow was gentle and subtle, partially hidden by clouds but still taking the spotlight in the calm sky. Tina sighed to herself as she slowly stood up, and tiredly unbuttoned her shirt as she prepared to go to sleep.

As she slid the shirt down her arm she heard a mellow, dulcet sound come from her window; she glanced over to see the bluebird from that morning at the windowsill, hopping anxiously as it asked permission to come inside. She let out a soft gasp, and she walked over towards it.

"Is that—really—" As she approached it, a sad smile spread across her face; without hesitation she lifted her window, and the bird cheerfully hopped inside and onto her vanity. It glanced around the room with jerky movements, chirping as it observed, before flying over and perching on a top of her canopy bed. She gasped once more as an idea popped into her head; she opened her dresser drawer and clumsily searched through it, before finally finding a piece of paper and a pen.

She hurried over to her vanity, and placed the paper gently down as she began writing.

 _Newt,_

 _It has only been hours since you left… and as ridiculous as it might seem, I miss you so much already._

 _As I sit here in this room, the ghost of everything we shared together here is haunting. I still feel your hands, your lips, your body on me, our whispers in the night as you talk about your passions and past. It's going to be hard sleeping here without you._

 _Part of me knows you're still here with me, though. And I hope you know, that part of me left with you._

 _I went to the hospital today, and I thought you'd like to know that the doctors are saying that Jacob should fully recover. It will be a long journey, but by the time you're back, he should be completely healed. He will be so excited to see you._

 _I'm already dreaming about the day._

 _Love,_

 _Your Bluebird_

* * *

 **A/N:** And here concludes the story! I want to thank you all who read, left feedback, followed, anything. It has been so unbelievably encouraging and helpful, and I appreciate it so much!

This was my first go at writing fanfiction for the first time in a very long time, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Please let me know what you think, and again thank you for reading!


End file.
